You Look More Like a Puff Ball Than a Dragon
by slayer of the wind
Summary: The Dragon Innocence; a fabled shard of innocence said to be blessed by the dragons themselves. It is said that the accommodator for such an innocence has to be completely sound in mind, body and soul to be able to wield the great power and responsibility. So, how the hell did it end up with this kid? Fem!Natsu Strong!Natsu.
1. Prologue: I'm Not Dead Yet I Think

__**Hello! I know i should be working on Golden (Sigh, yes i have been ignoring it for a while), but this idea popped into my head this morning and I had to write it out. I promise that i'm going to work on Golden right now and fix the rest of the chapters tonight (Hopefully) and post a new one tomorrow!**

**This chapter is an experiment to see whether or not I should continue. I liked the idea at least.**

**Disclaimer: do I even have to do this at this point?**

* * *

_I never really realized how easily life can slip away from you. I love my family, the guild, Happy, and Igneel; though them I have learned that you live for your friends, not die for them. I took this to heart and made a silent oath, Erza and the rest of the guild as well. But, it had seemed as I had no choice in the matter. My life was taken in an instant, like everyone else who have died. But what sets me apart from them, is that I sacrificed myself for another. I broke my oath, my promise. But even so, if I had another chance to relive it, I would have done it the same way all over again._

_I have no regrets, but one hope instead, that my friends and family can find it some where in their hearts to keep living with out me. To keep smiling._

* * *

I'm drifting; everything is pristine white and I can only make out my self. Which way is up? Down? Where am **I**?

I remember now.

I jumped in front of Erza to take the attack. We were both on our last legs, and so was our opponent. I, Natsu Dragneel, the great fire dragon slayer, had run out of magical energy. The whole team was there as well: Happy, Grey, Wendy, and Lucy. But they were already down for the count. I couldn't blame them though, the fight had already lasted three days of constant battle. Even Dragon Force combined with Erza's Fairy Armor, was not enough. I had been shocked, and still am as I drift here, where ever here is. The enemy was a group of twelve of Zeref's strongest demons. We had destroyed eleven of them. The _thing_ had aimed some sort of magic blast at Erza. I got in the way and ended up here, dead. Err… at least I think I'm dead.

To test my theory, I tried the only thing I could do in this white waste land that could possibly prove if I was alive. The most sensible thing, I thought.

I lifted my fist from my side and punched myself in the face.

I felt the impact and a trickle of red liquid ran down from my nose.

Yep, according to my logic, I'm not dead. Then again, Erza always did scold me for my lack of something called "common sense" what ever that means. Might as well double check.

Same results… strange. Can you bleed when your dead? I must have said that out loud because I herd laughter coming from behind me. I slowly turned around. Are there other people in the after life?

What I saw shocked me. But as soon as I saw him I ran and tacked him into a hug.

"Igneel!" I screamed out in joy. I hadn't seen him since the day he left, and now my father is right in front of me.

"Hello my little hatchling. I've missed you." He said as I buried my head deeper into his scales.

I pulled away enough to look him in his eyes. "Why did you leave me?" I muttered, knowing that with his heightened senses he could hear me.

"I'm sorry I had to leave, but the answer will come in time hatching. But, I have been watching you all this time. You have grown into a strong Dragon Slayer Natsu. I couldn't be prouder of you my daughter." I started sobbing into his scales, gripping the dragon as if he would disappear again.

I felt his 'arms' wrap around my body. "Daddy, am I dead?" I asked.

I heard him sigh. "Technically yes, but also no."

"Wha..?"

"Yes, you have died in that world. But I snatched your body and soul away from that world." He glanced down at me. "Natsu, the reason I have done this is because there is another world that is dire need of help. Your help in particular would be the most helpful." I looked at him still confused.

"Worlds? Help? What...?"

"There are other dimensions than the one you lived in, hatchling. It is my duty as a dragon to watch over them all. And right now, one needs you more than anything." He explained.

"But what can I do? Do I even have my magic any more?" I stared down at my hands. I'm useless with out my magic, that was proved in Edolas.

"You will still have your magic, as well as something else to enhance it in that world. You see in that dimension, they don't have mages. They have Exorcists and Akuma. Exorcists are beings chosen by God to protect the world and destroy Akuma. You can consider Exorcists the good guys and are part of an organization called the Black Order. The Akuma, on the other hand, kill innocent people in order to devour their souls and become stronger. They are originally created by the Millennium Earl; the main bad guy." My father said trying to put it in to simpler words for me.

"Ok, I'm following you so far. Exorcists and Black Order equal good. Akuma and Millennium Earl equal bad." He chuckled.

"Like I said, there are no mages there. Because of that, your powers are superior to theirs." I thought about it for a minute. My dad is going to send me to a world that is in need of saving. Ok check. I get to have super human powers. Sign me up! I can see it now… me, eating as much fire as I want while destroying evil things and protecting people. "But before I send you, I want to finish training you in the ways of a dragon slayer. I want you to be able to fully utilize your magic to its greatest ability. The world I'm sending you to is full of danger and I want my little girl to be safe." I nodded. I got that familiar burning sensation in my stomach.

"All right! I'm all fired up now!"

* * *

I had finished my training. Boy did Igneel break my back! The training was worse than I remember! He had me dodging giant boulders the size of Fairy Tail, running thirty to thirty five miles a day (or what can be considered a day in the limbo world), and the worst one of all, he had me clean the WHITE limbo dimension! The whole thing! With a tooth brush he some how made appear! The place was clean to begin with! You can't get the limbo dirty. I don't even think there was a floor to begin with! Evil dragon…

"You ready Natsu?" I looked up at the evil dragon of a father.

"Yes."

"You sure you remember everything?" He sounds like a paranoid mother sending their child to preschool.

"Yes." The tick mark starting to form on my head.

"Now repeat it back to me just in case." Scratch that, he is a paranoid mother.

"Yes mom." He glared at me. "Once in the dimension labeled as 'Earth', I am to find a man named Bookman, because he is the only human in that world that remembers you and what to do with me. After that I am to join the Black Order as an Exorcist and help someone named Allen Walker with saving the world and be his partner in crime. Happy?" He gave a brief nod in my direction.

"Yes, you have it down." He made a swiping motion with his hand in the empty space. A purple and black swirling portal appeared. "Now go and be safe. Remember I'm always watching you." I nodded and stepped into the portal. Not realizing the giant pile of crap that I was about to dive into.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me please! I really want some feed back on this! If I can get three reviews on the first chapter I will defiantly update it tomorrow!**

**Thanks!**

**~slayerofthewind**


	2. Chapter 1: The Cliff of Doom

**Hello! This is chapter one! Yay! I want to say a quick thanks to guest, Tosho, and Baylee1100 for reviewing! You make me want to keep writing!**

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I stepped through the gate and on to the grass in front of me. I sighed in content as I felt the blades of grass squish around my feet. LAND! How I love you so! Its GREEN! Not WHITE! A sudden pain shot through my head. I fell down to my knees and placed my hands on ether side of my head, willing the pain to go away. What is this? Was this the side effect of the portal. Damn! Does a portal even count as transpiration?

My eyes snapped open; images running though my mind. Grey, Lucy, Wendy, Charlie, Erza, the guild, Gramps, … Happy. I saw their laughing faces, all the times we spent together, all the times we fought together pulling though in the end. It hit me. I forgot. DAMN! How did I forget about them! How could I? They were- no ARE my family! And I forgot them. Tears started to run down my face. The portal had closed by then, I didn't need to look back I could tell.

What the hell happened to me in there? I remembered everything about my family until… until Igneel! Did my own father make me forget? No, I assured myself. He wouldn't do something like that. But then what happened in there that would make me forget the most important things to me? I stayed there crumpled up on the ground with my knees in my chest for a few more minutes, sobbing my heart out. How could I not? I don't deserve a family like them.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Finally gathering her strength, Natsu got up, whipping away her tears. This wasn't the time to cry, she thought, she needed to stay strong. She had another world to save. Regaining her composure, Natsu observed her surroundings. She was in the middle of a grassy field. Despite it being night, she could tell that there was a thick layer of fog looming over the sky. She kept looking for her destination. Her father had told her that the portal would open up some what near the Black Order's headquarters. All she knew about the place was that it was on a cliff a good ways up in the sky. Natsu then laid her eyes on something that could meet her description. It was a giant cliff that rose, from what she could see, hundreds of feat in the air. Tall enough to break though the layer of fog that blocked out the moon.

_How'd I miss that?_ Natsu thought to herself while rubbing the back of her neck. Ignoring her lack of observational skills, she made her way towards the cliff. At the moment, she only had two options of getting up the cliff. 1. Send fire out of her feat to project herself up, or 2. Climb up. Sadly, she could not do the first with out drawing too much attention to herself. Looks like she had to do the old fashion way of getting up the cliff. It was at times like these that Natsu really missed Happy.

* * *

Finally reaching the top of the Cliff of Doom- as Natsu had so fondly dubbed it- Natsu saw the giant building perched there at the top of the cliff. The building held a gothic structure to it, as were most of the buildings in Europe at the time. _Creepy! Even more creepy than Phantom!_ Natsu shivered. Gulping, Natsu headed for the building, not noticing the many bat like golems around the area or that some of them was lit up bright red.

* * *

(Inside the Black Order)

Images of Natsu that were projected by the golem, spun around on a holographic screen. Members of the science department gathered around them.

"Who's the girl?" One asked. It wasn't every day that people came to the Black Order.

"No idea, but they made it up the cliff." Another replied with blonde hair. The cliff was generally a test to see if they had enough determination to make it to the Black Order.

"Why is there a girl out there? You know we don't tolerate outsiders." A man with blue hair, small glasses and a white hat said. "Some one go out there and push the kid off."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Judging by the look of her she doesn't look like some one who just wandered here." The blonde said. The blue haired man fixed his glasses and looked at the picture.

"_HELLO! ANYONE HOME?!" _A loud voice sounded though the headset. The blonde man picked it up and put on the head set. "_My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm here to see a man named Bookman."_

"She says her name is Natsu Dragneel and she's here to see Bookman. You know about this Chief Kamui?" The blonde informed the rest.

"Bookman? I don't recognize her name ether. Call for Bookman while the Gate Keeper runs a physical on her." The blue haired man, now known as Kamui answered. One of the science department nodded and headed off to find Bookman.

* * *

(With Natsu)

The door creaked. "Oh! So some one is there!" The giant head on the door came to life and stared her down. Natsu jumped into the air and squeaked.

"Prepare for an examination that will determine whether you are human or an Akuma." The gate shouted, thoroughly creeping Natsu out. Giant light beams shot out of the gate's eyes and landed on Natsu. "I can't seem to get a reading…" It scanned her over once more. "You don't pass or fail the test how is that possible?! What are you? Are you a Noah?" Natsu laughed lightly.

"No, I'm not a Noah or an Akuma. I'm half human, half dragon."

* * *

(Inside Black order)

"_No, Im not a Noah or an Akuma. I'm half human, half dragon."_ The room was silent, Bookman as well. He had arrived while the examination was going on.

"It couldn't be…" Bookman mumbled to himself. "Kamui, what did you say her name was?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Bookman's eyes widened.

"I'm going out there." Kamui nodded.

* * *

(With Natsu)

The door creaked again, but this time it opened. A very old man walked out, he had a grey pony tail and black circles around his eyes. She sniffed the air, he smelled like books, old age, and some other weird thing she couldn't make out.

"Hello there Natsu, my name is Bookman. You wanted to see me?" Bookman asked.

"yes, my father has asked me to seek you out. I think he said that you would know what to do, or did he way that you wanted a shoe? I don't exactly remember." She rubbed her hair while laughing nervously. Bookman as well as all the people watching the conversation, sweat dropped. "But he did say that you were the only human he met in this dimension and that I could trust you." The man looked intrigued at that.

"Would your father happen to be Igneel the great fire dragon?" Bookman asked curiously.

"Yep! The one and only." She smiled. But after remembering why she was here, her face turned serious. "You see, the dragons are pissed, and when the dragons are pissed, run. I'm sure you know that dragons control all the things that we can't explain; like Igneel, he monitors the dimensions. But the dragon that is in charge of watching the dead, is the most pissed off right now. He's furious that the Millennium Earl is stealing his souls. So much so that he called the dragons together to come up with a solution for the problem. And that solution is me. I am the accommodator to the Dragon Innocence as well as have the powers of a fire dragon. I've come to help you win this war."

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but the next one is going to be much longer. I currently have no official paring yet, but if there is one please leave it in your review! So far I've come up with:**

**NatsuxAllen**

**NatsuxLavi**

**NatsuxKanda**

**NatsuxGrey**

**If there are any more please tell me and vote for your favorite pairing!**

**And please review!**

**~slayerofthewind**


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the pyromaniac!

**Hello! Yes I'm back. Thank you so much to all of my amazing reviewers! That was the most reviews I have ever gotten on a chapter! (Glomps) So a big thank you to: Tharenah, michelous, Tosho, warrior of six blades, mizore, and Loveroffiction1 for reviewing!**

**So I was reading some statistics today (don't ask how I came across them please) and I found out that very few people actually read the A/N's before a chapter and just skip to the story. So being the budding scientist that I am (not really), I'm gonna be conducting an experiment now. If you are actually reading this now, please, in your review, incorporate the word 'pineapple'. Try and make it as funny as possible. You could even create a whole side sentence (or paragraph) to incorporate it. I'll post the results in the beginning of the next chapter. (perhaps there might be a prize of the funniest one…)**

**By the way, I changed the summary for the story check it out.**

* * *

Summary:

_The dragon innocence; a fabled shard of innocence said to be blessed by the dragons themselves. It is said that the accommodator for such an innocence has to be completely sound in mind, body and soul to be able to wield the great power and responsibility. So, how the hell did it end up with this kid?_

* * *

Natsu had been having a rough morning. Despite being connected to fire, and to an extent the sun, she did not however, like waking up at dawn. Not one bit. At least Lucy had the decency to wake her up later than sun rise. So when she heard someone screaming _very_ loudly right next to her door at five in the morning, she was very pissed off. And a pissed off Natsu, is not a happy Natsu.

Slowly, her black eyes hardened at the door. Her extremely heightened senses made the scream even more painful. She gripped her ears with her hands in an effort to some how dwindle the noise. Absentmindedly, she noticed that there seemed to be metal clanking, that could be walking, trailing after the screaming individual. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way out of bed to get dressed, attempting to ignore the screaming as it was currently causing her eardrums to bleed. The dragon slayer quickly got dressed. Her outfit consisted of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over her chest with no undershirt instead she had loosely bound her c-cup breasts (which also showed off her toned stomach), white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on her left wrist, black open-toed sandals her navy sleeveless vest with gold trim that left her Fairy Tail mark uncovered. Lastly, she grabbed her signature white scaly scarf, given to her by her father, Igneel.

Natsu was a lean, muscular young woman of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Natsu had a scar on the right side of her neck which is visible in the few instances when she doesn't wear her scarf. Her guild member's stamp was colored red and was located at the top of her right arm, just below her shoulder. She had grown into a beautiful young woman since her first days at Fairy Tail.

Natsu, completely fed up with the blood curling screaming, opened the door to her room to go shut the thing that was making that noise up before she lost her hearing. The half dragon raised an eyebrow at what she saw before bursting out in laughter. There was a boy about her age with snowy white hair being chased by a giant robot with a funny looking hat. The screaming stopped as did the robot, leaving Natsu's ears ringing. Slowly stopping her laughter to rub her ears, she noticed that both the robot and the boy were staring at her. Blinking a couple of times, Natsu waved shouting a relaxed, "Yo."

It was then that the robot fixed its attention back on to the white haired boy. The 'arms' of the robot suddenly changed to big drills, scissors, and other weapons. In response the boy activated his innocence; his arm turning in to a lager more metallic one with big claws. The two began to take part in a fight, if you could even call it that.

Natsu, feeling left out and ignored, jumped over to the boy and the robot. She extended her foot and smashed the robot's head off with a hard kick. The robot collapsed, shutting down, a victim to Natsu's impulsiveness. Natsu turned to the boy. "Hello!" She said cheerfully.

The boy stared at her like she was crazy (and most likely is). "I'm Natsu! I'm new here! Just got in yesterday actually." She said, attempting to make small talk. What could she say, she wanted some friends in this world. She tilted her head to the side in thought, looking at his arm. "You know your arm is made of metal." She stated bluntly, as if he didn't already know. The white haired boy face palmed. The dragon slayer got stars in her eyes and looked at the white haired boy with a new found sense of admiration. "Where can I get one?! Do you have wings too? Can you fly around?" She imitated some sort of bird to go along with her point. "Ooh! Is your other arm made of metal as well?" She paused slightly. "Hey do you know where I can get some food?"

_At least someone likes my arm_, he thought solemnly. "You were the one screaming right?" The boy nodded once again. "Gahh! How do you even reach those frequencies! You almost bled out my ears! I'm Natsu by the way, wait didn't I already say that? Oh yeah, what's your name?" The boy resisted the urge to face palm once more at her general stupidity and bipolar tendencies.

"I'm Allen Walker." He watched as her eyes widened slightly before smiling brightly.

"Looks like we're partners! Now can we get some food? I haven't eaten in six hours! Six full hours! I know my friends always tell me that I only think about food but seriously, six whole hours!" Natsu's face darkened slightly at the mention of her friends.

"Partners?" Was the only thing that Allen managed to pull away from her high speed rant.

"Yeah! I'm here to help Allen Walker, Destroyer of Time, win the war! See? We already have things in common! We both LOVE to destroy things! Though I don't think I could destroy time, I can destroy space, and houses, and-" Allen tried hard to ignore the last part, tuning her out. But he was curious about the first few sentences. Who sent her, was one of the first things that ran though his mind. He broke out of his thoughts to see Natsu giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please can we get some food Allen?" He could feel heat rising to his face and a small tugging in his chest.

"Come on, the dining hall is this way. I'm quite hungry myself." Allen replied with a small smile. Little did he know that he found the only other person in the world that liked food as much as he did.

* * *

"- and this is the dining hall." Allen had taken it upon himself to show the girl around, pointing out different things this way and that way. He pushed open the door to the dining hall. It was breakfast by the time they finally go there. There were around two dozen finders sitting at tables. He spotted his friends, the fellow exorcists, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi, sitting at one of the far tables. He wanted to introduce her, but when he turned to her she was frozen with her eye's widened.

The hall looked almost exactly like Fairy Tail. She could almost see her laughing friends sitting at the tables, mug in hand, discussing their next mission. Natsu glanced slightly to the left. _That's where the mission board would have been_, she thought, _and the staircase to the second floor over there._ She shut her eyes tight and clenched her fists at her sides, willing for Grey to burst in at punch her in the face, starting one of their infamous guild fights. But when she opened her eyes, she found that she was still in the Black Order.

She noticed Allen's concerned look. Shaking herself back into reality, she asked quietly where she could get her food. He nodded (something that he seemed to be doing a lot lately) and showed her over to Jerry, he would introduce her to his friends after they got their food.

"So what can I get for you sugar?" Jerry asked.

"What do you have?" Natsu replied, her happy cheerful self slowly returning.

"Aww, your just so cute. I'll make you anything you want hun." The dragon slayer's eyes lit up.

"You really mean anything I want!?" She asked eagerly. Allen watched with amusement, it was almost like his first time ordering. Except he ordered a huge mountain of foo-

"Ok! So ill have seven spicy curries, five bowls of pork flavored ramen, five of chicken ramen, two plates of spicy fried chicken, one side of spicy potatoes, two bowls of spicy Miso soup, and five sticks of fire!" She ordered with delight. Allen's jaw dropped, this was exactly like his first time ordering- wait did she say fire?

"Oh your just as fun to cook for as Allen! But why would you want fire dear?" Jerry asked, voicing Allen's thoughts. She smiled.

"To eat of coarse! Fire is the best, most delicious thing ever!" She said as she spun around. For the first time, Jerry was seriously doubting making the girl what she wanted. Allen just stared, did she grow up in a circus too? Was she a fire breather?

"Are you sure that you can eat fire dear?" Jerry asked skeptically. Natsu nodded her head furiously then crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"Of coarse I can." This was like the very first day she joined Fairy Tail. Every one doubting her abilities as a dragon slayer, as well as being Igneel's daughter. But she never let their questioning glances or words of doubt get to her. She was a proud Dragneel.

"Well, alright then! I'll get your order ready hun. Any thing for you Allen?" Allen smiled and gave Jerry his colossal order.

Once Jerry had finished their orders and piled them into carts (Natsu gripped her fire sticks in one hand), Allen led her over to his friends.

"Strike!" The red head said, er, more like exclaimed with hearts in his eyes in Natsu's opinion. She was generally curious to what this 'strike' meant.

Lenalee was the first to say something of actual worth.

"Hi there! You must be the new girl that my brother told me about." Lenalee looked to be Natsu's age with pretty greenish blue hair and blue eyes. "Oh! You didn't have to help Allen carry his food you know. He has the biggest appetite here! He could have made two trips. And why do you have fire?" Natsu blinked.

"Ano Lenalee," Natsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she sat down. Her plates in front of her and fire in hand. "this is my food, not Allen's. He's carrying his own." Lenalee as well as the others stared at her in confusion, while Allen had a look that could have been read as pride or embarrassment.

"Ehhh? So someone actually likes food as much as you do Allen!" The read head commented slyly, nudging Allen in the shoulder. "I'm Lavi by the way, you are?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! Nice to meet you!" She answered back, grinning.

"As you know I'm Lavi, you already know Lenalee and that big grump over there is Yu-chan!" Lavi pointed to the boy with long blue hair with a sword at his hip.

"I told you to never call me Yu-chan, my name is Kanda!" He turned his gaze to the pink haired girl. "And don't you go calling me that ether Dragneel!" Natsu slammed her hand down on the table and smirked, unknowingly drawing everyone in the dining hall's attention to her.

"You wanna fight?" She asked, still smirking. The exorcists looked at her with complete shock. Didn't she know what she was getting herself into? Oh yeah, she's new.

"I would never waist my time on som-" Kanda was cut off by a fist slamming into his jaw.

"All right! Come on lets fight! I've been itching to fight since I got here!" She looked down at the fire sticks that were still in her hand. _Ehh, might as well._ Everyone watched in horror as she proceeded to stick the fire into her mouth, chew, swallow, and then burp, a small trail of smoke coming from her mouth. Natsu slammed her fist into her palm. "All right I'm all fired up now!" Kanda, who had recovered, reached for his sword.

_How dare that freak show challenge me! _"Prepare to be destroyed by the mighty Mugen!" He drew Mugen but did not activate its innocence. The dragon slayer shrugged and charged at him. Kanda slashed at her abdomen but she countered by raising her foot to block the blade. While his blade was temporarily immobilized, she ducked in to shoot a blow to his chest. Having no time to react, Kanda was hit full force. Staggering slightly, he raised Mugen up in front of him. Deciding to change his coarse of direction for the next attack, Kanda charged foreword spinning at the last second going for a blow to her back. But when he swung he hit air. He collapsed when he felt a blow to his back. _When did she move?_ He thought idly as he fell to his knees. Taking a few staggered breaths, Kanda got back to his feat.

Out of habit Natsu yelled, "Put some clothes on Grey!" The pinkette's head snapping sideways only to find no Grey, but Allen. Blushing from embarrassment, she apologized quickly.

"How dare you turn your back on me!" Kanda yelled furiously. "Innocence activate!" He said as he ran his fingers over Mugen's blade, leaving a wake of light in its place.

"Now we're getting some where!" Natsu said as she punched her hand into her palm. But this time, to everyone's shock (and the people in the tech department who were watching secretly via golem), a giant red circle appeared but quickly disappeared leaving Natsu's hand on fire. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" She called out, ramming her fist into Kanda's side. Mugen fell to the floor with a _clank_, its white light diming before reverting back to its original, deactivated state. Leaving Kanda down for the count. "Damn it. Looks like I get a better challenge back home." Her eyes dimming a bit. "But at least it was a good fight!" She continued to sit back down at the table and inhale her food. After she cracked her back and walked out of the dining hall, needing to sort out her memories and feelings.

The other people in the dining hall shared a confused yet shocked look. But, they didn't know which to be more shocked at; be it Kanda's easy defeat, or the fact that half of the dining hall was missing, including two of the four walls.

Allen, on the other hand, was determined to find out more about the pink haired beauty. Perhaps it was just the sheer shock of her performance, but he felt like getting to know her might help ease the funny tugging feeling in his chest.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Sadly, I won't be updating till this weekend. Sorry! But I will be writing bits and pieces of the next chapter so that it will be ready to post.**

**When I was writing the part about Natsu and Allen's arm, all that was running through my head was: Galuna Island arc. (for those of you who don't remember this arc, Natsu has a moment where complements the demons on their strange appearances that they themselves think are disgusting and revolting. Natsu says that they are 'so cool' and he develops a drool and sparkles in his eyes, asking if he can get some as well.)**

**So far the pairing count is at:**

**NatsuxAllen- 3**

**NatsuxGrey- 2**

**NatsuxLavi- 1**

**NatsuxKanda- 0**

**Allen is in the lead! No, this will not be a love at first sight fic. It will be gradual. Remember to vote for your favorite pairing!**

**Also, I wanted to bring up a point. I have a plan to bring over come of the other characters from the Fairy Tail universe, they will probably come in around chap 7. I will most likely bring over Team Natsu. So I had an idea and it really got me thinking.**

**ErzaxKanda**

**Did anyone else see this happening besides me? Both are: addicted to one kind of food, they both get mad when said food is messed with, weapons, have a superiority complex, considered to be the best, swords, fancy swords, long hair, and they name their swords (well, Erza has names for her armors but I think that counts).**

**Differences: Kanda doesn't necessarily care about what happens to his team mates (only in some cases), Erza would sacrifice her life for them, Erza's magic is cooler (in my opinion. But seriously, an infinite amount of magic weapons that she stores in a magic dimension?), and Erza talks more.**

**So, in addition to voting for a Natsu pairing, vote yes or no to ErzaxKanda!**

**~slayerofthewind**


	4. Chapter 3: ICE MAKE!

**Thank you to Loveroffiction1, Hiding Snidget, Tharenah, Tosho, mizore, VortexEye, Drednaught, PrincessDiclonious, Syrune, KaylahMishata, and Tiryla for reviewing!**

**Only one person out of eleven that reviewed read the A/N at the beginning of the chap last time! HAHA! So thank you to Tharenah! You were the one person! If your confused about what I'm talking about, see the last chapter's A/N!**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Natsu experienced something that she rarely ever experienced around Fairy Tail: boredom. And she hated it. At fairy tail, she could take missions, talk to her friends, have Lucy yell at her for not being more girly and then run away from her attempts to giver her a make over, challenge Laxus and all of the other S class mages (despite the fact that she was one herself). She missed every moment of it. But most of all, she missed Grey, as much as it pained her to admit it. With that in mind, Natsu fell asleep on her bed in the Black Order. Sadly, she had forgotten that the last thing you think about before you fall asleep is what you dream about.

* * *

~o0o~ Dream ~o0o~

_Natsu found herself in the mountains; snowy mountains to be exact. A cold wind blew though the air. The young dragon slayer shivered, something that she rarely experienced considering that her body temperature was always abnormally high. She thought she had dressed better for the snow. Natsu then noticed what she was wearing and almost screamed._

_She was in nothing but her breast bandages and underwear. Natsu heard a chuckle from behind her. "Its not that bad once you get used to it, Natsu." The voice spoke. Turning around, the figure revealed its self to be a boy her age with navy hair, also in his underwear. No mater how long she stared at where the face should be on the boy, it was all blurry; she couldn't make out one feature._

_"Well, I for one prefer the heat." Natsu found herself speaking involuntarily. It was as if she was watching from inside her self but had no control over her body. She spoke and acted but not on her own accord._

_"But you said you wanted to learn. And here we are. You aren't going to quit on me are you Natsu?" The Boy said. There was something strangely familiar about him. 'Natsu' huffed in annoyance._

_"The cold can't stop me." She raised her fist into the air. "I will learn!" The dragon slayer declared firmly, fires of determination burning in her eyes._

_"That's the Natsu I know. Now position yourself like this." The boy said as he took a stance beside her; his legs slightly apart with his right foot in front of the left. Nodding, 'Natsu' entered the same footing. The boy came up behind her and lightly grabbed her arms. He moved them so that they were along the left side of her body. Her left hand was moved so that the palm faced away from her and the side of her hand was parallel to the ground, her right in a fist connecting softly with her left._

_She shivered when she felt his breath against her neck. The boy let go of her arms. "Now, focus on the snow around you, the temperature of it, the texture, and shape. Envision what you want to create, move your hands in front of you and then say Ice Make: Shield." Although it was hard to focus on all of those aspects of the snow, she snapped her eyes shut and thought long and hard about it. Picturing every detail and curve of the shield._

_Moving her hand's in front of herself, she shouted, "Ice Make: Shield!" the ice shot up in front of her, creating a small shield. 'Natsu' fell out of the stance and grinned at the boy, who was smiling as well. He drew her close, wrapping one of his arms around her waist, and lifted her chin with his hand._

_"Congrats, Natsu."_

~o0o~ Dream End ~o0o~

* * *

'_I wonder who that boy was…'_ Natsu thought idly. She was too dense for her own good. '_But what I'd really like to know is,… why the hell was I learning ICE MAKE magic! I'm _warm_ blooded, not _cold_ blooded like ice princess!_' But sometimes her stupidity balanced out her denseness.

"NATSUUUUUUU!" A high pitch voice, obviously belonging to a girl, yelled, waking Natsu up with a jolt. Natsu grumbled, and put her pillow over her head to stop the ringing in her ears. Did her mornings here always have to start with yelling? "Come on! You have to get up and get dressed!" Natsu didn't budge. Trying a different tactic, the girl stated, "Do you want to miss breakfast? Its already nine!" The pinkette peaked out of here pillow at the mention of food. Lenalee was standing in her room, tapping her foot with impatience.

"Are you sure…?" Natsu asked, still clinging to the pillow.

Sighing Lenalee said, "Yes, Natsu. The dining hall closes at 9:45 to prepare for lunch." She honestly worried about the girl sometimes, she was as bad as Allen when it came to food. For good merit she added, "They'll have fire." To be completely honest, Natsu's fire eating thing completely crept Lenalee out.

"…Fine…" Satisfied with her work, Lenalee exited Natsu's room and waited outside. She waited for about five minutes before the pinkette emerged, dressed in her normal garb. The two of them proceeded to the dining hall for breakfast, well Natsu was going for breakfast, Lenalee was just tagging along.

Ever since Natsu's newly discovered concept of being bored, she had been itching to do _something._ "So, what exactly do you guys do for fun around here? Based off my fight with K- Kuna? Kande? Kata? What's his face yesterday, I can tell that you guys don't like to fight amongst each other." Lenalee raised an eyebrow, while chuckling lightly at the girl's butchering of Kana's name.

"Oh so you do like fighting. But you're talking about fighting with friends as if it's a daily activity for you." Natsu laughed and put her hands behind her head.

"At my…" Natsu struggled to get the next word out. "…_old_ home," It felt terrible saying that bout her guild. "we used to fight almost every day, but we would never seriously injure one another, just a few bums and scratches from our blows. It was the best, the whole guild used to join in. We would almost destroy the place, that is until Gramps stepped in before we started using magic." Natsu smiled at the memory. Lenalee, how ever, blinked in confusion.

"Guild… Magic. What are you talking about Natsu? Don't you mean Innocence? And a branch of the Order? Magic doesn't exist, Natsu. Natsu?" The dragon slayer stopped walking, and looked at the ground with her bangs covering her face. They were really… gone? All of her friends and family… just gone? Sure she knew that she probably wouldn't see them again, but she had never really excepted it fully. She didn't want to let go. She loved them with all of her heart. But then again, she didn't deserve them. She _was _the one that forgot about them in the Void. "..Natsu? You ok?" Lenalee asked again. Natsu smiled up at the green haired girl.

"I'm fine." She lied. "So, what do you guys do for fun?"

"Well, usually we take missions. Our missions are usually along the lines of finding innocence or taking down masses of Akuma that pop up. But we usually only take missions every once and a while, particularly because most of them are life threatening. And we mostly come back injured, so we need time to rest and regain our energy." Lenalee said, answering the pinkette's question.

"Nice! So I'll bet you have been on a bunch of missions! Fighting Akuma, and taking names! HAHAH!" Natsu said as she punched the air, pretending to fight. The green haired girl laughed along with her.

* * *

After arriving at the dining hall and ordering food, Natsu was honestly surprised that they managed to fix the walls so fast. Usually when she destroyed something, they would make her pay for it. A grin plastered across Natsu's face. She could (accidentally) destroy things and not have to pay! That meant that Lucy could keep all the jewels to pay for-. She stopped, it would only lead to wistful thinking. '_It's in the past. It's in the past. It's in the past.' _She chanted her mantra over and over in her head.

Natsu chatted with Lenalee as she continued to surprise the green haired girl with her endless stomach. Natsu decided that she liked Lenalee. Lenalee was a kind and caring person, and genuinely wanted to be Natsu's friend. She was not as dense as everyone though (yes she is), she could tell that Lenalee was being friendly (you would have to be a rock not to notice a nice person being _nice_). The two got along well for having known each other for a day. Lenalee reminded Natsu of Mirajane, the two both had the same personality complex, hell, they both gave drinks out to everyone!

_"Could Exorcists Allen Walker, Lenalee lee, Yu Kanda, Lavi Bookman, and Natsu Dragneel please come to Chief Komui's office."_ Said a loud voice came out of one of the speaker's overhead. Natsu blinked. Bookman? So Mr. pirate was Bookman's apprentice. Who could have guessed?

"Looks like we got a mission Natsu. Come on I'll show you where the office is." Natsu followed Lenalee to an office that really needed to be cleaned. They were the last to arrive. When Kanda saw the dragon slayer, he huffed and turned away. Lavi and Allen, however, smiled and beckoned them to come over to be debriefed on the mission. Natsu also liked Allen, he was the first person at the Order that was nice to her. She could tell that he was probably a nice person with had the lungs the size of Earthland. He reminded her of Lisanna, the overly caring, loveable, person that she was who would stand up for any one. They even had the same hair. Natsu looked forward to their upcoming partnership. She knew that they were going to be great partners! She knew because the last time she got a partner, she saved Lucy as well from a possible life threatening situation. Lavi, she didn't know yet, the same went for Kaba, or was it Kita? She couldn't remember.

"Hello Hello HELLO!" An extremely happy man in a French beret exclaimed, popping up out of no where. "I've been wanting to meet you Natsu for some time now! My name is Komui Lee! I am the chief of the science department! I see you have already met my little sister Lenalee." Natsu blanched. Those two were related? Lenalee, Komui, Lenalee, Komui. Grahhh! It didn't make any sense! Allen put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I thought the same thing when I first met him." Allen said.

"So I have a mission for you…"

* * *

(In a different place, possibly a mysterious location)

Two people in cloaks, one with out a cloak, and one really tiny cloak with two triangles coming off the top, looked out over the horizon.

'_Natsu, I swear I'll find you… No matter what it takes. I never want to loose you again.'_ The boy with out the cloak thought.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" One of the other cloaks yelled in a feminine voice. The boy then started to look for his clothes and cloak that mysteriously disappeared…

* * *

**WOW! Eleven reviews on one chapter in five days! Thank you so much! I hope this chapter met your expectations! The first two chapters I think are more of a prologue, considering chapter 3 is where the story really begins.. oh well I may change it later.**

**PAIRING: So what I plan on doing is that what ever pairing is in the lead, that chapter will lean towards that pairing. So.. vote for your favorite pairing! **

**I have narrowed down the pairings! For Natsu it is between Grey and Allen!**

**So far the pairing count is at:**

**NatsuxGrey- 7**

**NatsuxAllen- 5**

**ErzaxKanda- 3**

**VOTE! ^.^**

**~Slayerofthewind**


	5. Chapter 4: Defeated by Transportation

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I honestly didn't think this story would be that popular! A big thank you to: SeiryuNoAme, Barbara Davis, Hiding Snidget, Tharenah, VortexEye, Tioma, Tiryla, PrincessDiclonious, KaylahMishata, Syrune, mizore, and warrior of six blades for reviewing!**

**A special thank you to SeiryuNoAme who reviewed this chapter only half an hour after I uploded!**

**Chapter 4: Defeated by Transportation**

* * *

"So, I have a mission for you. How do you feel about hot and cold weather?"

* * *

The mission debriefing didn't take long, but by the end, Natsu was ecstatic. Finally some action around here. Things at the Black Order were just too calm to be normal- by her standards that is. However, Natsu was beginning to assimilate into the Black Order, with baby steps. Natsu had made her mind up already, she was going to make new friends, start a new life with her as the star, a very pink star. The fire, that she missed so much, started to build up in the dragon slayer's stomach, so much so that she started to give off determination in waves.

She was pumped. That is, until she saw one of the demons from hell.

**~o0o~ Natsu's Relatively Accurate Dictionary ~o0o~**

**Boat (Noun)- An evil device that floats on water. Do not let the inviting wooden (or possibly other floorings) and glazed benches deceive you. The maker of these demons designed them to lure you in. In the Transportation Bingo Book for Dragons and Dragon Slayers has boats ranked as #4 most deadly contraption. Do not provoke. Alternate solution: Swim.**

**~o0o~ This has been an entry from Natsu's Relatively Accurate Dictionary ~o0o~**

All of her determination was whisked away by the wind. The color had drained from her face, as well as the color from her hair and clothing. She looked nothing more than a white wall with a defeated look on its face.

Not noticing Natsu, the other exorcists (plus Bookman) boarded the small boat. They were about to set out when they noticed they were lacking one person. When they all looked back, they sweat dropped.

"Are you ok Natsu?" Lenalee asked.

"Boat.." Natsu mumbled, still white. "It moves… water… transportation…"

"Yes… Natsu this is a boat. Now come on we are going to be late for the train." That cracked Natsu even further.

**~o0o~ Natsu's Relatively Accurate Dictionary ~o0o~**

**Train (Noun)- A demon that moves on a track and can not be moved from said track unless another track intercepts it. Known though out the D&DS (Dragon and Dragon Slayer) society as the number one most deadly method of transportation. Created as a way to pinpoint the weaknesses in the D&DS and then use them to catch them off guard. This is known as the DEATH TRAP of D&DS society. AVOID. TURN BACK NOW. Transportation Bingo Book for Dragons and Dragon Slayers ranks it #1! Alternate solution: Running, flying, walking, etc.**

**~o0o~ this has been an entry from Natsu's Relatively Accurate Dictionary ~o0o~**

"Guys I think we lost her." Lavi said while blinking at the odd scene before them.

"I understand now." Bookman said. "Dragons and Dragon Slayer's weaknesses are methods of transportation. Basically anything that was man made and moves. If there stuck on one, then they cant do anything to defend them selves. Dragons and Dragon Slayer's have the worst motion sickness in history." The explanation from the wise man just made their sweat drop bigger.

"She looks more like a puff ball then a Dragon." Lavi commented. After receiving strange looks from the others he explained, "I mean, she has pink spiky hair. Puff ball get it?"

* * *

By this time, they had given up on the cloaks. Honestly, they stood out more with them on. The four of them had found neutral looking clothes and wore hats. They really needed to stay low key, it was the only way _this_ would work. But sadly, they were horribly lost. Erza and Lucy were fixated on asking for directions, but Grey wouldn't hear any of it.

"Geeze, what's it with guys and directions?" Lucy asked rhetorically. Erza 'hned' in agreement. Happy could honestly care less as long as he found fish. That would taste really good right now; a big fish! Oh, the Exceed could almost taste it now!

"Fine! I admit it! We're lost." Grey said with an exasperated sigh.

"Thank you! Now, lets go ask the vendor over there for directions." Lucy skipped over to the kiosk. The rest of the group followed, Grey a bit more sluggishly than the others. "Hello! Me and my friends are kind of lost. Do you think you could help us?" The man chuckled.

"Sure, where are you headed?" He asked.

"The European division of the Black Order!" Lucy chirped happily. The man stared back blankly at them.

"I'm sorry, but my mind seams to be drawing a blank. What do they do exactly? I might be able to remember."

"They are an organization of exorcists who fight Akuma." Erza added, answering the man's question.

"Young ones, always making things up." He muttered dryly to himself. "Sorry, but Akuma and exorcists don't exist." The old man said with a laugh. The remaining members of Team Natsu stared at each other. Not a second later they were huddled in a corner on the side of the street.

"Are you sure Igneel sent us to the right world? From how he talked about it, the Black Order seemed to be common knowledge." Grey said in a whisper.

"No, I'm positive this is the right world. Do you think that the Dragon that manages the different worlds would mess up on something like this? Especially when it concerns his daughter?" Erza said, adding in her two cents.

"Does this mean that they have super mutant fish on this world?" Happy remarked with a dreamy expression on his face.

"No Happy! The fish here are normal! You already asked Igneel this!" Lucy exclaimed while crossing her arms.

"N-no special f-fish?" Happy said with watery eyes.

"No special fish Happy. You should also stop talking, being a blue cat already draws enough attention." Lucy said.

"Back on topic please! So how are…"

* * *

Allen dragged Natsu off the train. The ride hadn't been pleasant. Natsu was already suffering from motion sickness the second she (unwillingly) stepped on the train. It went down hill from there. Allen ended up having to knock out the girl and let Natsu sleep on his shoulder. In all other situations, he would have enjoyed it. But of course, Lavi had to bore him to death with stories. None of which had any point or substantial content. He was eventually lulled to sleep. During this time, however, Lavi thought it would be a great idea to draw on Allen's face.

So when he woke, Allen had marker all over his face and a motion sick/ knocked out Natsu sleeping on his shoulder. Great. But of course, it had to get worse. Because something broke inside of him when he heard Natsu mumble something in her sleep.

_"Grey."_

The first thing he thought was that she was dreaming about colors, a dream that seemed highly plausible for the girl. But his suspicions were denied.

_"Grey, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, old man, and every one at Fairy Tail, I'm sorry I left you with out saying good bye."_

Grey happened to be the name of a person, as well as the other people that she listed. Was she dreaming about her past? She didn't say good bye… What did she do to cause herself to leave? These were some of the questions that started to race through his mind.

_She said that we were going to be partners, _he wondered_, but what exactly did that mean? I'll ask her once we get off. Perhaps about her past as well, if she feels up to it. I won't force her into anything._

And now here he is, dragging the pink haired girl off the train. Not a minute after Allen was completely off the train, Natsu came back to life. She started to stretch then looked back at the death contraption (Train), continuing to put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from barfing.

The snow storm stated to pick up. _Huh I didn't even notice it was snowing. _Natsu thought absentmindedly as the train pulled out of the station. The cold never really bothered her; she was too warm to notice most of the time. The dragon slayer hadn't even bothered to dress properly for the snow. Instead, she just went with her normal outfit, which of course commended her to receiving many incredulous stares from passer byes. Even her team mates (Natsu considered them her team for the mission, but didn't think of them like Team Natsu.) had pointed out to Natsu her choice of dress. The pinkette would simply wave them off, reassuring them that she was fine.

The finder that was assigned to their mission's name was Michael. From what Natsu could see, he looked to be a man in his mid thirties. He wore the same finder garb that all of the others wore. He also had that giant box on his back.

"Are you going to search?" Allen asked Kanda.

"Of course I'm going to search. That is why we're here isn't it?" He replied before stalking off into the snow. "You know, why don't you just stay here and build a snow man?"

"Hold on!" Allen said. He rounded up the rest of his team and set out after Kanda.

* * *

They had been traveling in the blizzard for some time now, each of them freezing, save Natsu. In fact, she was having a good time.

"This is going to be one of those stories where we all freeze to death and they don't find our bodies until the snow melts in the spring!" Lavi yelled as he dropped to his knees.

"Huh, if I had known you were that cold I would have helped you sooner! Sorry Lavi!" Natsu said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"You mean your NOT cold? Your practically not wearing anything!" He retorted with disbelief.

"Lavi, I'm the only daughter of the Fire dragon, Igneel. I literally have fire in my body at all times. It practically runs through my blood." The dragon slayer deadpanned. "On top of that I can create fire from thin air and emit it from any spot on my body. My fire is also hotter than any fire, ever, seeing as its dragon made fire. I don't think I mind the cold, heck I don't even feel it!" She reached down and pulled Lavi into an embrace. The read head was almost instantly warmed. She was like a second sun!

"Freeze to death, kind of like these people?" Kanda asked. The group followed his eyes to a young girl and a relatively older man that were lying face first in the snow. Seeing this, Natsu left Lavi (who proceeded to whine because he was cold again.) and went over to the two travelers. The dragon slayer picked up the two and slung them over her shoulders, in hopes of warming them faster.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked in a completely serious tone that surprised her team.

"Is my father ok?" The girl replied, slightly jumbling the words.

"He's fine." Natsu almost immediately replied. "He's on my other shoulder."

"We should carry them to shelter." Bookman's wise voice interjected.

"We're staying at a near by inn." The young girl said.

"Don't worry, we'll take you there." Natsu replied.

"Then I'll keep going, I'm quite sure they don't need all five of us to rescue them from some snow." Kanda spat already starting to walk off.

"I'll go as well." The finder said rising to his knees.

Natsu lightly put the two travelers down and started to shake with anger. How could Kanda just brush off these people's lives like that? And then joke in a demeaning way about it? Did he not value other's lives? Were they nothing but pieces of dirt to him? How- HOW COULD HE? She cracked. Her eyes darted to find Kanda, her eyes full with anger and hate. When she found him, the dragon slayer charged at unimaginable speeds with one thought in mind, he was never going to treat another's life like that again!

* * *

**I will most likely be updating the story weakly, but if I get over 15 reviews for the chapter I'll update this weekend.**

**Some people asked if they can vote twice: Yes you can. ONE vote PER review. So if you review more twice, then you can cast two votes (but you have to clearly state which pairing you want for it to count as a vote.).**

**So far the pairing count is at:**

**NatsuxGrey- 17**

**NatsuxAllen- 6**

**ErzaxKanda- 4**

**The 'Natsu's Relatively Accurate Dictionary', that kind of wrote itself. I had always wondered what was going through Natsu's mind when ever he saw a method of transportation.**

**If you have an entry for a kind of transportation that you would like me to include please leave it in your review! It should look like this:**

**Way of transportation:**

**Description:**

**Ranking in Transportation Bingo Book for Dragons and Dragon Slayers:**

**REVIEW!**

~slayerofthewind


	6. Chapter 5: Bi-what-y? Is That a Flower?

**Thank you to Loveroffiction1, Tharenah, mizore, michelous, Baylee1100, and warrior of six blade for reviewing!**

**Please read the A/N at the bottom :)**

* * *

_Last time…_

_Natsu lightly put the two travelers down and started to shake with anger. How could Kanda just brush off these people's lives like that? And then joke in a demeaning way about it? Did he not value other's lives? Were they nothing but pieces of dirt to him? How- HOW COULD HE? She cracked. Her eyes darted to find Kanda, her eyes full with anger and hate. When she found him, the dragon slayer charged at unimaginable speeds with one thought in mind, he was never going to treat another's life like that again!_

* * *

Natsu was pissed.

Any one of the people that had known her back in Earthland could tell you that this was an extremely deadly combination. If you were to ask them what to do if you ever encountered this situation, they would simply laugh and tell you to take cover _several_ miles away- in something that cannot be destroyed- or if you were the person (or thing) that she was pissed at, they would tell you to run for your lives.

In other words: Natsu+ pissed = possibly life threatening situation and something (or many things) would be destroyed.

So currently, the exorcists (and Bookman, the hikers, and the finder) have no knowledge of this basic equation. Instead of doing the smart thing, they sat there like sitting ducks and blinked as Natsu beat Kanda to a pulp. The pinkette was very vocal as she pummeled him; she had shouted a mix of colorful words, while at the same time, explained to Kanda what he had done wrong- which apparently had been several things.

Things were certainly not looking up in Kanda's future. A blind man could figure that out. It seemed that the equipment exorcist and the dragon slayer were not going to be quite the best of friends, or so the observers and Kanda thought. They were, however, completely and utterly surprised when Natsu dusted herself off and reached a hand out to Kanda. He was wary of excepting her hand, but when he moved to swat her hand away (which took almost all of his energy and he had to endure the pain), she glared at him in such a way that clearly said 'Take my hand now, damn it!.' Complying, he excepted her hand. She pulled him up so that he was standing, swung Kanda's arm over her shoulder, and with a huge one hundred mega watt smile, she helped Kanda limp back to the group through the snow.

With her smile still ever present on her face, Natsu said, "Don't treat others lives like they're less than yours. They aren't, and have just as much significance as yours does." She paused momentarily and looked Kanda in the eyes. "I hope we can be great friends, Kimba!"

Kanda (who was too surprised to notice the butchering of his name) as well as the other exorcists blinked in surprise. "Are you bipolar?" Lavi asked bluntly.

"Bi what-y? Is that a kind of flower?" Natsu responded.

"Never mind." Lavi said as he shook his head in defeat. This girl was turning out to be much stranger than what he and the rest of them thought. But they had no idea what she was truly capable of. _Panda says that she's half dragon! She must be incredibly wise and smart, always on top of the ball. I mean she's beaten Yu up twice already! That only proves that she's wise! _Lavi mused to himself.

"Put some clothes on Grey! Damn you!" Natsu yelled on impulse. "Just because we're in the snow doesn't mean you can strip!" After realizing what she said, she quickly apologized. Sadly Lavi's entire image of her being a hero, shattered before his very eyes.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Grey. He started to rub his nose."I wonder who's thinking about me…"

"Probably Juvia." Lucy replied honestly, but the look on Grey's face clearly gave away that he did not want Juvia thinking about him. "Or it could have Leone? Gramps?... An old woman?" She hastily continued attempting to make up for her mistake.

"We don't have the time for this," Erza said in an official tone as she placed one of her boots up on a crate. The read head plastered a look of determination on her face. "we need to find a job so that we can pay for our train fare to the Black Order!" Lucy, Grey and Happy sighed. This was not going to end up well. Unlike Erza, they actually remembered that they had the money that Igneel gave to them. But they said nothing, knowing that if they did they would have hell to pay. And that meant no fish.

* * *

The two hikers had defrosted- thanks to Natsu's body heat- by the time they reached the inn. Lavi had the inn keepers' wife make something hot for the travelers. After a needed explanation from Mrs. Inn keeper (as Natsu had dubbed her), the group found out that the father and daughter were looking for the Leaf of Revival; a leaf that is said to bring people back from the dead.

Once Natsu heard this, she promptly shot it down, there was no way something like this could exist; the dragons would never permit it. The dragon of death very much liked his souls, seeing as that was how Natsu was thrown into this mess in the first place.

The group agreed with her. There was no way something like this could exist _naturally_ and with the consent of the dragons. This led to their conclusion that innocence was at work. The extreme weather patterns did nothing but aid their hypothesis. They would leave to search for the innocence in the morning.

Kanda, on the other hand, was not doing well. He had been beaten to a bloody pulp by a bipolar pink haired girl who clamed to be half dragon. Honestly, he doubted that. The dragons were sacred creatures who were admired and treated like gods. They controlled almost everything that was unexplainable or untouchable, like death, time, and space. And to think, the little puff ball carried their blood, it was unimaginable. There had been no proof ether, all she had done was eat fire; that didn't necessarily prove that she was a dragon, she could be a circus performer! _That's where she belongs, _Kanda thought grudgingly, _in a circus full of freaks. And she expects us to believe she's a dragon, ha!... But I do admit she can throw a good punch._

* * *

It was day time; the sun was shining, the birds chirping, and Natsu snoring. A delightful and normal morning. Natsu awoke pleasantly for the first time since she arrived in this world, and boy was she happy. The dragon slayer jumed right out of bed, got dressed and bounded downstairs. Apparently she was the last one up. Natsu saw Lavi and Allen heading for the door. She of course- being the responsible partner that she is- followed them outside.

"It's almost like the wind is hot out here." Allen commented.

"Yeah, we better get going. We can't sit around all day. We got innocence to find." Lavi said.

"Hey there!" Natsu greeted warmly. "Thinking of leaving with out me? How could you?" She mock pouted. "I never miss out on a mission! I live for excitement."

"I bet you do." Allen said chuckling.

"YOSH! Lets get going!" Natsu door opened once again to reveal the two travelers.

"Oh hello, how are you this morning. I'm sorry again for all the trouble we have caused you." The girl said.

"Are you sure its ok for you to come out side so soon?" Allen asked worriedly.

"We'll manage, can't wait around while you and your friends get the leaf before us." The man said with a sneer.

"We're not looking for the Leaf of Revi-" The man pushed past Allen and strapped into the skis he was holding, his daughter following suit. Lavi watched with gleaming eyes as they took off.

"Where can we get some of those!" Lavi exclaimed, pointing at the man and his daughter. Natsu followed his line of vision and almost vomited.

"I prefer we didn't get those Lavi! I can hardly look at them with out getting sick!" Natsu said a bit to harshly than she meant. Lavi raised his hands in defeat.

"Sorry, sorry."

The three exorcists ran down the hill, Natsu a bit more spirited than the others. She hadn't had the chance to run in days! They met up with the travelers again. Allen tried to warn them, but they didn't care. And they didn't even believe they were exorcists! Natsu, Lavi, and Allen said their good byes and left, continuing their search. None of the exorcists but Natsu heard the man say to follow them. It wasn't till later that Allen and Lavi realized it. Deciding to take shelter for the night, they sound a pit in the ground, the hikers joined them as well. When they lit the fire, Natsu had to restrain herself from eating it. How could you blame her? It just looked so good and yummy!

"You're really prepared you know that?" Lavi said to Elda (they had recently learned the girl's name).

"Thank you," Elda said. "my father likes to do a lot of things on his own, so I learned ways to support him."

"That's great!" The dragon slayer exclaimed. "Family helping family! You should be grateful for the bond you two share. Honestly, I'd do anything to have my family back. You two are lucky, you know." She finished with a sad smile on her face. "I never had a mother or siblings, and when I was five, my father left me because he said that I was ready to go out into the world. I've been an unofficial orphan ever since. But I never let that get me down, in fact it encouraged me to live my life to the fullest." The travelers looked at her with wide eyes, she lost more than they did, and yet look at her.

"How do you cope with that? You seem happy and always have a smile on your face." Elda asked.

"I joined a guild, Fairy Tail, in order to find my father again. That's what it had started out as, a way to find some one. But Fairy Tail became my family, I love them with all of my heart and I would die for any one of them with out a second thought. And I know that any of them would do the same for me. Even Grey, we may argue a lot and have constant fights (She had explained how it was a common thing in Fairy Tail to get into huge guild fights, they timidly nodded even thought they though she was insane), he's my best friend and I will do anything to protect my friends and family, anything." _Grey, I hope your doing ok with out me. You will never know how much you truly mean to me…_

* * *

**Thank you to all of my loyal followers, reviewers, and readers!**

**Warrior of the six blades brought up a point that I would like to clarify: a review counts as a vote, so ONE review = ONE vote. If I review chapters 1 and 2 then I can cast TWO votes as long as I clearly stated which pairing I wanted in EACH review.**

**ALSO: Tomorrow is my birthday! Yay! It would make my birthday if this story could get up to (or over) 50 reviews! So please review!**

**So far the pairing count is at:**

**NatsuxGrey- 19**

**NatsuxAllen- 6**

**ErzaxKanda- 4**

**Grey is in the lead! Will Allen be able to pass him and win Natsu's heart?**

**~slayerofthewind**


	7. Chapter 6: Happy is an Idiot

**Hello my readers! I know that this update is kind of late, but my weekend was really busy.**

**Thank you to warrior of six blades, Tharenah, mizore, Baylee1100, and nightwing5723 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: dis·claim·er (noun), **

**dis·claim·er [dis'kleimə](dis·claim·ers)**

**1. refusal to accept responsibility**

**2. statement renouncing legal right**

**3. denial of knowledge**

**In other words, I own nothing.**

* * *

Ever since Elda and her father heard Natsu's tale, they reconsidered their actions, or at least Elda's father did. He had more than she ever did; a wife, a daughter, and for a short time, a son too. He had a _true family_. One related to him by blood and not by friendship. All through the night he stole glances at Elda, his precious daughter. She had took his own care into her hands, she would follow him to the ends of the earth; he knew that for a fact. All this time he never realized, he still had a family. Elda did everything for him, you name it she would have done it.

While pondering this, he had come to the revelation that the Leaf was not real. He had just used it as a false sense of hope; a hope that his son could have a second chance.

When he bid the exorcists good by and headed on his way with Elda, he smiled. A true genuine smile. Perhaps things weren't as terrible as they had seemed.

* * *

"So how exactly do we 'search' for innocence?" Natsu asked.

"Normally we just wander around until we see something suspicious." Lavi replied.

"Huh," Natsu started, "I would have thought that after a while, the organization that is in charge of _finding_ innocence would have a plan to _find_ innocence." Lavi and Allen sweat dropped, she did bring up a good point. "I thought that going on missions would have more action," she paused momentarily, "How many jewels did Komui say this mission was worth?"

"Jewels?"

"Yeah, like money."

"We don't get paid, the Order takes care of all of our costs." Allen answered.

"NANI?! I'm going on a mission for FREE?" the dragon slayer yelled.

"You were expecting to get paid?" Lavi asked incredulously.

"And you weren't?" Natsu countered, disbelief written all over her face.

"No."

"Damn it!" she sighed. "Lets just see if we can get some action." the pinkette raised her nose and sniffed around, maybe she could sniff out the innocence? A smell hit her nose, it smelled like, like… Natsu's eyes flashed and widened. "Akuma." She said while gritting her teeth. Guess she jinxed it.

"W-what? How can you tell?" Allen asked, wondering why his eye didn't activate.

"I can smell it. I'd recognize that stench anywhere after my training. Dark matter and rotting flesh, an unmistakable combo." She replied. Natsu turned her nose to the sky once more. "Two… no wait, three level twos." Sniff, sniff. "300 yards away, that direction." Natsu pointed out in to a grove of pine trees.

"You positive, Natsu?" Lavi asked, his hammer already out. She nodded.

"This way." she said as she ran off, Allen and Lavi following behind her.

200 yards…

100 yards… Allen's eye activated, confirming her suspicions.

Three figures stood in the snow, three Akuma. All in their human forms.

"Hello there," The she-Akuma started, "we're lost. Would you mind helping us?" Natsu growled.

"Now why would I do a silly thing like that? All you'll do is kill me… Akuma." Natsu spat.

"Now how did you know what we are, girl?" it asked again before transforming into its true form. They were truly horrendous, Natsu concluded. They looked like giant, deformed, animal, people, with some sort of disease that made them oddly colored.

"Allen, Lavi, stand back." Natsu stated before she yelled "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu's mouth inflated while she brought her hands to her lips. A red magic circle with a dragon insignia formed in the air in front of her hands. The dragon slayer blew out a huge jet stream of fire, catching all three Akuma in its path. When Natsu's attack finished, the Akuma had been destroyed. The forest surrounding Natsu in a 500 yard radius, was also destroyed, leaving nothing but ashes and a crater.

Lavi and Allen could only gape in shock. The tiny, pink haired girl destroyed an entire forest and three level two Akuma in one attack! Not even Kanda could do that!

"N-Natsu, I didn't see you activate your innocence… What exactly is your innocence?" Lavi asked while recovering from the shock.

~o0o~ Flash Back ~o0o~

"_Where are we going, Komui?" Natsu asked the 'scientist.'_

"… _Ah! Here we are," he said, avoiding her question as the platform came to a stop._

"_Ano, Komui, we're in a dark pit, how can that be 'here'." Natsu said as she blinked. Suddenly a white figure emerged._

_It was quite tall, pure white but yet clear, its face was covered by some sort of armor, and had a long body like a centipede._

_Natsu stared at it for a moment before recognition flashed in her eyes._

"_Aunty Helvi!" Natsu exclaimed as she jumped on the white blob. It chuckled lightly._

"_I was wondering when I would see you here, Natsu. Ever since your father informed me of the Dragon Council's decision, I knew that you would be coming here." Helveska said calmly._

"_You know her Helveska?" Komui asked attentively._

"_I think I would be able to recognize my niece, Komui." Komui's eyes widened._

"_Aunty Helvi is one of my father's many brothers and sisters. The last time I saw her was when I was four at a Dragon's gathering." Natsu piped up. "She is the Dragon of innocence, so Aunty has to stay in this world most of the time."_

"_Lets check your innocence, Natsu. I was told that you were compatible with the Dragon Innocence."_

"_Yep! It was really a weird thing, Aunty. At first it looked like a tiny cube with two gears around it, but when I touched it, it disappeared in a flow of sparkles." Natsu said._

"_I believe that the innocence entered your blood stream, Natsu. Seeing as that is how the Dragon Innocence has worked for as long as I can remember." Helveska said, drifting off into thought._

"_Does that mean I have to use my blood as a… weapon?!" Natsu exclaimed horrified as thoughts of her blood moving around her, fighting off enemies. Helveska chuckled._

"_No, Natsu. It's called the Dragon Innocence because only a dragon or a dragon slayer can wield it. You don't fight using your blood. Lets see, the equivalent to it in your world, would be like a giant Lacrima inside your body." Natsu's eyes widened, while Komui made note of 'in your _world_.'_

"_So all of the attacks that I could do when I ate the Lacrima, I can do now with out eating it? Does that apply for Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade as well? I had to eat the Flames of Rebuke to do that attack. Or what about Dragon God's Brilliant Flame, that one required Flame God's Slayer Magic."_

"_Yes you can do all of those attacks now, Including Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade and Dragon God's Brilliant Flame, but only when you activate your innocence." Helveska paused when she saw Natsu's eyes glinting with many emotions running through them. "It will also boost the attack power of your other attacks, when activated." Helveska lowered her head and rested it upon Natsu's forehead._

"_1…15…60…85…90..100..115. 115% is your maximum synchronization rate." Komui's glasses nearly fell off._

"_Are you sure Helveska?" From the previous conversation, he could tell that she had never used her innocence before._

"_Positive. I wouldn't expect anything less from my little hatchling."_

~o0o~ End Flash Back ~o0o~

"Eh, You'll find out when we're in danger." was the dragon slayer's blunt reply.

* * *

Grey couldn't take it anymore.

They had finally gotten enough money for the train fare by working, but seeing as Team Natsu was fate's punching bag, Erza had given _Happy_ the money for safe keeping because no one would suspect a cat to have their funds. Happy hadn't listened to Erza when she told him not to spend the money, he had been staring at the shiny, gold, coins in his paws instead.

Later that day, Happy had spent the money on a giant fish that was supposedly a delicacy in this country. When Grey, Lucy, and Erza retuned to the inn, they found Happy eating the fish.

Happy's stupidity ad lack of judgment, caused Erza to be pissed, which in turn, blew up the inn. Luckily, they had the money that Igneel gave them to pay for the damage, but left them broke. Erza had come up with the idea that they would gamble to get their train fare.

As it turns out, Erza is not lucky.

The gang now had a debt and needed train fare. Where was a poker master when you need one?

Some where far away, Allen sneezed.

Team Natsu then held a series of odd jobs until they finally paid off the debt and got their train fare. Grey was now on the train and about to pull his hair out.

Sighing, he leaned his head against the window to get some shut eye. Lucy, Erza, and Happy had already fallen asleep.

_We all miss you, Natsu. Come back to us, idiot…_

~o0o~ Grey's Dream ~o0o~

_Grey watched in absolute horror as Natsu jumped in front of Erza. The blast hit her dead on, piercing Natsu in the chest. Grey couldn't move; he was frozen in place, and not by ice magic. Erza got up, and with a new found blood lust, slaughtered the remaining demon._

_Natsu had been the least injured out of the team, Erza was the most. But of course, Natsu had to be the noble one. Sadly, no matter how much he wished it wasn't true, Natsu was dead._

_Dead._

_The word made a gash in his heart, even bigger than the one Ur left._

_He held Natsu's limp body in his hands and willed her to open her eyes so that he could see those black eyes he loved so much. No matter what he did, she never moved, no one bit._

_Tears poured out of his eyes as he turned his face to the sky and yelled, then lowered his head so that he was leaning over her body._

_It was at that moment Grey realized he loved her. Grey Fullbuster was in love with Natsu Dragneel, the number one knuckle head in Fairy Tail, the girl that managed to get on his every nerve._

_Grey stayed there and cried for hours along with the rest of team Natsu._

_Lucy had always known that Grey was in love with Natsu. It had been quite obvious. When ever the dragon slayer leaned on him, or interacted with the ice mage in any way that was more than normal, Grey always blushed, even if it was faint._

_Lucy was also crying; she was crying for the loss of her best friend. The girl that always broke into her apartment and stole her food, the girl that could always make her smile, and the girl that could protect her when she couldn't._

_For Erza, it was a similar reason. Erza was crying for the loss of her sister. The girl that always stood by her side, the girl who tried her hardest to get her out of bad situations, but most importantly, the girl that sacrificed her own life so that she could live._

_But out of all of them, Happy took it the hardest. He cried until he had no tears left. He cried for every aspect of Natsu's being. He cried for her love, the love that she had given him through out his entre life; a love that could never be replaced._

* * *

_Grey awoke with a jolt. He was sweating and breathing heavily. _Another nightmare, _Grey thought. He sat up in his bed, bed? Didn't he fall asleep on the train?_

_The bedroom door opened, revealing Natsu in a night gown. He was blushing so much that he hardly registered that Natsu was in front of him, _alive.

"_Morning Grey!" she greeted happily before bounding over to his bed and giving him a light peck on the lips. Grey was utterly confused, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it. Natsu gave an innocent smile that he recognized all too well._

"_What did you do?" he asked cautiously. Natsu laughed nervously._

"_Well- er I um.." she mumbled under her breath. Taking a deep breath, Natsu said, "I tried to make you breakfast, but I accidentally burnt down your kitchen!" and then his enjoyment ended. Is that why she kissed him? To distract him so that she could get away with burning down his kitchen? Grey sighed. What was he going to do with her?_

~o0o~ End Grey's Dream ~o0o~

* * *

"Hey Lavi," Natsu said gaining his attention, "why is it that the special artifact is always hidden in a cave surrounded by darkness?" Lavi sweat dropped.

"Because, it makes it more dramatic?" Lavi responded, unsure how to answer the question.

"I bet you 50 Jewels that we get attacked once we reach the end of this cave." Natsu stated.

"I'm not going to take you up on that offer because I know your right." Lavi said coolly.

The light at the end of the cavern became brighter with each passing stepthe trio took. When they finally reached the end, there was a huge tree with green leaves that seemed to sparkle like emeralds.

"Where's the innocence?" Allen asked.

"Dunno," Lavi answered. "check that tree, the leaves seem strange." nodding, Allen headed over to the tree but was blown back by a wave of power emitting from the tree.

Natsu burst out laughing.

"I HAHA didn't HAHA think we would get attacked HAHA by a HAHAH tree!" she said between laughs. "Well, I guess there's a first for everything."

* * *

**So this weekend I was attacked by plot bunnies. Literally, I wrote at least 17 summaries for stories I REALLY hope to write in the future!**

**So far the pairing count is at:**

**NatsuxGrey- 23**

**NatsuxAllen- 6**

**And Grey is still in the lead by a land slide.**

**IMPORTIANT!: I need ideas for how Team Natsu will reunite with Natsu! This will most likely be in the next chapter! Should it be super cheesy? Sad? Tell me! I really have no idea yet, so if you have that perfect scene in your mind please tell me!**

**Also, I hope some of the flash backs/dreams helped explain some things!**

**Remember, R and R! I need ideas! I have massive writers block for the next chapter!**

**~slayerofthewind**


	8. Chapter 7: Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update! **

**Thank you to kittylover195678, Tharenah, warrior of six blade, Tosho, mizore, .ninja159, Baylee1100, DarkTsuraHime72, and ShionHarukiPyon for reviewing!**

* * *

"KILL THE TREE!" Natsu shouted as she charged at the (now sparkling) tree with her fist raised in the air. Before she got very far, Lavi grabbed the back of her vest, pulling her to a stop. "Lavi!" Natsu whined, "Let me go smash that thing!"

"Nope," Lavi sighed, "from what I've seen so far, when you fight, you destroy almost every thing in the surrounding area. Right now, we're in a cave; quite frankly, I'd rather it not collapse." Turning his head slightly to the side, Lavi yelled, "Allen, destroy that tree and get the innocence while I still have a grip on the puff ball!"

"I am not a puff ball! I'm scary, scary, dragon!" Lavi burst out laughing.

"Yeah right! You done yet Allen?" Lavi called.

"NO!" Allen exclaimed between pants. "Maybe if you helped me, it would go a lot faster!" he said as he slashed the tree in half. The glowing leaves shriveled up as the top half of the tree fell to the floor. In the middle of the stump was the innocence, a small cube surrounded by two gears. "I got it."

"Great," Natsu said sarcastically, "now let me go Lavi!"

* * *

"NOT AKUMA! You may pass!" the gate keeper gargoyle yelled as it opened the gates. As soon as the people were let inside, they were greeted by the happy site of Komui, the Black Order's very own mad man.

"Ho ho ho! My name is Komui!" the bubbly man greeted. "Seeing as the other scientist would not let me push you three off the cliff, and you passed the human test, according to protocol, we have to let you in!~" Komui finished with a trill in his voice. "Its not every day we get visitors! So, who might you three be?"

For one of the first times in their young lives, the remaining members of Team Natsu, were at a loss for words. Yet, somehow, they should have anticipated that Natsu would end up in a place with people like this. It was Natsu after all, Fairy Tail's number one unpredictable knuckle-headed Mage, it would make sense that she would be here.

The three Mages watched uneasily as Komui began to talk about the Black Order. Where did the sparkles come from? Is that a pink bunny?

* * *

"Never again!" Natsu said weakly as she slowly dragged herself to the dining hall, her arms dangling dejectedly by her sides. She had decided that she deserved some fire after so much agony. It was all that damn train's fault! She had been barfing through the window the whole time. When the train pulled into the station, she had failed to get off and had to go all the way around again. Damn transportation.

Pushing the dining hall door's open, she continued with her sluggish behavior. The dragon slayer noticed Allen and Lenalee waving to her from across the hall. She gave a slight wave in recognition, she was too out of whack to do anything else.

Natsu would have headed over to the Jerry to place her order, gotten her food and fire, but she was stopped by a _hard_ punch to the face, gaining the attention of the dining hall.

"DAMNIT! WHY DID YOU TAKE THAT ATTACK FOR ME NATSU! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME THAT'S DEAD!" the attacker shouted as they continued to punch Natsu, with the same amount of force, sending Natsu to the ground. Slowly the punches' force dwindled until the attacker was lightly hitting her with a tear streaked face. "Why, Natsu? Why." the attacker mumbled.

Natsu looked up at the attacker. Even though Natsu sported a swollen face, Natsu smiled, a smile she saved only for her closest friends. "I missed you too, Erza." standing up, Natsu pulled Erza into a 's sobs only increased, Natsu found herself crying as well.

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" came the rushed cry of the exceed. Happy flew as fast as he could to Natsu, his eyes full of tears that slowly fell. Natsu's face brightened.

"Happy!" she called out, capturing the blue cat into an embrace. "You're here too!"

"Aye!" Happy said into Natsu's scarf.

"Oh, I can't take this any more! Natsu! I missed you so much!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy!" Natsu said as Lucy joined the hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Did you really think we would give up on you so easily, Flame Brain?" Natsu's eyes widened on hearing that voice. Lucy, Erza, and Happy let go of Natsu.

"Grey." Natsu breathed. She stared up at him with an unreadable expression. Lucy and Erza watched from the sides with growing anticipation. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, POPSICLE PRINCESS?" Lucy and Erza face planted.

"I called you Flame Brain, dummy!" Grey said as he and Natsu butted heads, electricity flying from their eyes.

"Ice Prick!"

"Ass Fire!"

"Twinkle Toes!" Natsu shouted as she threw an uppercut at Grey. Grey gladly returned the gesture. The two continued to throw punches and kicks back and forth, destroying tables and walls in the process.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Lucy asked Erza. Glancing back at the fighting pair, Erza nodded.

"Sure." she replied as they made their way over to the ordering window. Straberry cake sounded very good.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON GREY!" Natsu yelled at Grey. Grey glanced down, only to discover that he had mysteriously misplaced his clothes again, only to be left in his underwear.

"Gah!"

"That's It! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu announced. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" she shouted as she punched Grey with her fire enhanced fist.

After recovering from the attack, Grey brought his hands back in an ice make formation. "Ice Make: Hammer!" a blue circle appeared followed by a large hammer made of ice appeared out of no where. Grey proceeded to swing the blunt hammer down on Natsu. Natsu, however, dodged and melted the ice hammer with another Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

Frustrated, Grey shouted "Ice Make: Sword!" a sword of ice materialized in Grey's hands. He took of after Natsu- who was taunting Grey- charging and slashing at her when ever he could. Unfortunately, Grey accidentally hit Erza's cake, sending it to the floor.

Grey froze. (no pun intended)

Natsu froze.

Lucy froze.

Happy froze.

The temperature in the room dropped considerably. Erza's head turned robotically and stiffly to glare at them, the area around her turned black.

"My cake." she growled. Scared for their lives, Natsu and Grey clung to each other for safety. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" she hissed. Pissed Erza, not good.

Because this was her cake that the two idiots messed with, Erza called for drastic measures. Erza's hand glowed as she reequipped, bringing out her most commonly used sword. Soon enough she was in the air of the dining hall (which was now an open air dining hall thanks to Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb) and charged with out any mercy with a very _pointy_ sword.

This only caused Grey and Natsu shake with fear. If there was one thing two of the most powerful Mages in Fairy Tail feared, it was a pissed Erza. After a failed attempt to run away (which only enraged Erza further with her claiming that 'they were cowards for running away from a truly given punishment'), the ice make mage and the dragon slayer were beaten to a pulp.

Sending her sword back to her storage dimension, Erza ordered another cake, taking no interest in the bodies of two of her closest friends which were lying in a pile on the floor.

The dining hall, was no more.

* * *

Natsu had already gone over all of the facts in her head.

She died. That's what got her into this mess.

She finally found Igneel. A quest she had almost given up on.

He gave her a second chance at life. Something that no one– mortal or dragon- should be able to do with out being turned into an Akuma.

Akuma, the Earl, and the Noah. The reason she was here, her mission.

Allen. The person she was told to partner up with.

The dragons deciding to bless her with the Dragon Innocence. A power she never wanted.

Forgetting all her earthly attachments, all but Igneel in the Limbo…

The arrival of her friends and them also being sent here by Igneel. Something they _shouldn't_ have been able to do because they did not possess dragon blood nor had they died…

_…or so she was told._

Her friends mission: Find Natsu. But she was sent here by Igneel, so why would he want her back?

It didn't add up.

Not in the slightest.

And that's what confused Natsu. Why didn't it add up?

_'It's… It's almost like I interacted with a… _different_ Igneel.' _Natsu thought, eyes widening.

* * *

**Andddd that's a wrap! YAY Team Natsu reunited! Sorry about the cliffy, I had to do it!**

**For all the people who kept asking me about why Natsu forgot everything in the Limbo- You have to wait and see! This chapter briefly touched on it. I have also told people in PM's that ****_in the limbo you can be very easily manipulated _****(Ill give a prize to whoever can figure out where I'm going with this…). Natsu's slight realization is contributing to the over all plot of the story!**

**I am SO sorry for the late update, I was traveling and I didn't have access to my computer or wifi. Sorry!**

**I hope this chapter lived up to your standards! **

**ALSO!: I am taking suggestions for fluff scenes! For BOTH GreyxNatsu and AllenxNatsu! Also KandaxErza if anyone has a scene in mind.**

**So far the pairing count is at:**

**NatsuxGrey- 23**

**NatsuxAllen- 10**

**I was actually going to stop the pairing contest because Grey was so far in the lead, but, Allen made a small comeback so I'm going to keep it going for a little while!**

***you will be notified when it's your last chance to vote**

**R&R! Please deposit your plot bunnies for this story in the box below! Thank you!**


	9. Special: Until The Day She Dies Part I

**This is a special chapter!**

**This chapter is from a third person POV mostly following Grey. As the title says, this is snipits of his life that mainly focus around Natsu until the day she dies.**

**This is the chapter dedicated to Tharenah, my contest winner, who requested this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Note:**

**line= snippet change**

**~o0o~= scene change in scene **

* * *

Grey watched as Natsu entered Fairy Tail. She had kicked the doors open with one of her feat. That was just like her, always trying to be better, and jumping at the smallest thing that could push her ahead in their rivalry.

It had been two years since their rivalry began. It started on the first day Natsu walked into the guild as a five year old. When master had asked her what kind of magic she used, Natsu had said that she was a dragon slayer; a fire dragon slayer to be exact. No one had believed her, how could they? Dragon slayers had been extinct for several centuries, and even then they were few in numbers, just one representing each dragon.

Now, kicking open a door might not seem to be such an issue, but to the seven year old Grey, it was. Especially when he saw what she was holding.

"Ne, Natsu, what's that you've got there?" Lisanna asked cutely, her bobbed white hair shifting slightly. Lisanna, age six, was like a little sister to all of the mages in the group. She was part of the Strauss siblings, a trio of mages that each specialized in a different kind of take over magic. Lisanna herself used take over magic to 'take over' animals.

"Oh, Lisanna, you mean this?" Natsu asked while gesturing slightly with her head to the large object in her hands that was almost as big as she was.

"Yeah. What is it?" Lisanna responded. Natsu grinned.

**"**It's a dragon egg!" Natsu exclaimed, "It fell on my head in the forest! Isn't it cool?" Grey's eye twitched dangerously, a tick mark developing on his forehead. She found a DRAGON EGG!? How was he supposed to top that?

"Are you sure that's a dragon egg, Natsu? There are many different kinds of animals that lay large eggs." Master said with slight hesitation, not wanting to let the girl get her hopes crushed when it hatched. Natsu scratched the back of her head while looking up at the ceiling.

"No, I'm not positive it's a dragon." the pinkette answered truthfully. "But when it hit me on the head, I got this feeling, like I knew it was somthin' good!" Makarov chuckled slightly, leaning on his cane.

"What ever it is, I'm sure you'll take great care of it." Master smiled at Natsu.

"Yosh! Thanks gramps!" Natsu responded with vigor. Grey scoffed, it was so like her. He turned away and walked out of the guild and into the park. He took a seat under one of the trees. "Hey Grey!" Natsu called out, the egg still in her hands.

"What is it?" he said while sighing and running a hand through his hair. She smiled at him.

"Come on! I want to show you something!" She said. When he didn't move, she took one hand off the egg and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she tried again.

"Fine." cheering slightly at her victory, Natsu led Grey into the forest. They kept going deeper and deeper. Grey was getting more impatient by the minute. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Almost, just a little further."

**~o0o~**

"TA DA!" Natsu exclaimed. Grey's eyes landed on a small hut made of dried grass. "Do you like it?" she turned to her, smiling.

"Yeah, its great. Did you build this, Natsu?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yep, I sure did! Anyways, I'm glad you like it!" Natsu said as she entered the hut. She carefully placed the egg down in the center of the hut. "Grey," she started a bit nervously, "I wanted to… no.. erm.. I… um…What I wanted to say was… um…" by this point Grey had had enough of her babbling.

"Please just say it." Grey said with an exasperated sigh.

Taking a deep breath she announced, "I wanted to know if you would help me raise the egg. We could be like a family! You, me, and the egg! If you don't want to I understand…" Natsu looked up at Grey with a hope blazing in her sparkling black eyes.

Grey blushed. A family, with Natsu? Even if the two were just raising an egg, it was still a family. They were rivals, so why would she even ask him? He would have thought she would ask Elfman or one of the other guys in the guild. Then another question hit his mind. Did she even think of him as a rival? Or did she consider him a friend?

Coming to a decision, Grey said with a slight stutter, "O-ok, Natsu, I'll help you." Natsu pumped her fist in the air.

"Yatta!" she exclaimed happily. But as soon as her happiness had appeared, it had vanished and was replaced with a look of confusion, Natsu had always been one to wear her emotions on her sleeve. "Ne, Grey, what do we do now?" Grey face palmed. The dense stupid idiot.

"I think you have to keep the egg warm…"

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?" Natsu asked. She was staring wide eyed at what looked like a giant plant formation with a door on the front with all kinds of vines twisting and turning. But what really caught her attention, as well as Wendy's, Charlies's, and Happy's, was the giant banner that was hoisted between two of the biggest vines. On that banner was one thing, the Fairy Tail Guild mark. Here in Edolas.

"I-I think so!" Wendy replied shakily, still recovering from the shock.

"Well then! What are we waiting for? Maybe they changed their look again?" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu ran head first into the doors of 'Fairy Tail'. The doors flew open with a bang. "HELLO! I'M BACK!" the dragon slayer- who was now a giant flower- shouted loudly with her fist pumped in the air. After slowly coming back to her senses, she realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at her wide eyed. Even Mirajane was spilling the drink she was pouring. Blinking, Natsu said, "Ano, is there something on my face? Did Grey manage to die my hair blue again?" the guild hadn't moved yet. "GAH! Did someone use a time freeze magic on you guys?! Uh, um, where's the off button! Do I have to slap you or something?" panicking, Natsu called for backup.

"HAPPYY! CHARLE! WENDY! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH THE GUILD! THERE NOT MOVING!" Natsu yelled at the top of her lungs. The guild still dint budge.

"Natsuu," Happy whined, "we were standing right here, you don't need to shout.."

"Nani? OH Happy you're here!" Natsu picked up the blue exceed who was disguised as a suit of armor and hurried over to a corner. "There's something wrong with the guild." Natsu whispered Happy as if it was the most important thing in the world. "it's like they're all under freeze magic. What do we do?"

"Aye, did you try poking them for the off button?" Happy suggested.

"Why would a mage put the off button on the thing they used freeze magic on? Think happy! Don't be stupid." Natsu reprimanded.

* * *

"… and Edo-Lucy was all scary! She even wore a black leather suit! She would use her 48 torturing techniques on me! They hurt so much! Especially technique 35: The Bitch Drop! And…" Grey watched as Natsu retold the events of Edolas. He had been there and had met his counter part. _That _meeting had given him a lot to think about.

Edo-Grey's and Grey's conversation still rung clear in his mind.

_~Flash back~_

_"So, you're the me of this world, eh?" Grey asked._

_"Yep. Although I have no idea how you can go around in so little clothes." Edo-Grey commented._

_"The same goes for you, but the other way around." Grey paused as he noticed that his team mates from Fairy Tail were gathering. "I Better go Edo-me, my guild is waiting for me." Grey turned to run off but Edo-Grey's next words had caught him off guard._

_"You know, rivals and lovers aren't really that different. I know from the Natsu from your world that you two are rivals." Edo-Grey watched with all knowing eyes as Grey's back stiffened slightly. "You should know that even if Edolas is completely the opposite of your world, MY Natsu and I are lovers in this world. Although our personalities may be flipped, I can tell that our feelings are not."_

_~Flash Back end!~_

"Yeah, like that would ever happen.." Grey muttered wistfully as he watched Natsu dance quite stupidly on a table with Happy. Her dance was complete with embarrassing movements and sounds that Happy copied with no hesitation. The mere sight of it sent the entire guild into a fit of laughter. Why was he attracted to her again?

* * *

Grey had been to Natsu's house many times before. He knew that she and Happy lived in a rundown little house with little to none of the necessities. Mainly because most of the time she had to use her jewels to pay for the destructions she caused. Knowing this, Grey had taken it upon himself to 'restock' the 'food supply' of the house weekly. Restock and food supply are in quotes because Grey couldn't add to much food or else Natsu would get suspicious, and food supply because Natsu mainly ate fire and Happy, fish.

This night was like any other night Grey had stocked Natsu's house for her. Sneaking in to her house, which had no security, he carefully added three fish and some matches to her ice box and pantry respectively. But before Grey could leave, something caught his eye.

It was a small pink bottle with a note attached to it which was written in Natsu's messy handwriting. The note read,

_PINK HAIR DYE! CHAA! Make sure to get into Grey's hair! That'll teach him for making fun of my amazing hair!_

Fuming, Grey's shoulders started to shake. She was going to dye his navy hair… PINK!? That was the last straw. Anything but the hair.

A light bulb went off in his head as a creepy grin found its way to his face. He glanced at Natsu's sleeping form. She was going to pay.

**~o0o~**

The next morning, the peaceful air was ruined by the shrill cry of, "DAMN YOU GREY! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING POPCICLE PRINCESS!"

From- safe- inside the guild, Grey chuckled. Never challenge the relationship between a guy and his hair.

* * *

**Once again, this chapter is dedicated to Tharenah!**

**For any clarification: The second 'scene' where Natsu finds the Edo-Fairy Tail, that was what I always thought would happen if Natsu had acted on impulse and charged into the guild instead of sneaking in. Remember, the guild would probably act like this because, Edo-Natsu has NO backbone at all and has no self-confidence what so ever outside of a vehicle.**

**Also, this is part one of the Until the Day She Dies specials! I plan on adding another one every few chapters. I think that this one did focus on the NatsuxGrey relationship, but only because it was a request. The other ones in the series will not be fluff (unless I get a request..), they will most likely be snippets of her life before she died.**

**Thank you all for voting on the pairings!**

** So far the pairing count is at:**

** NatsuxGrey- 26**

** NatsuxAllen- 18**

**ALLEN HAS ALMOST MADE A COME BACK! I plan to have the next chapter have a lot of NatsuxAllen fluff!**

**Love you all! R AND R!**

** ~Slayerofthewind**


	10. Chapter 8: The Diary-uh

**Hello my loyal readers! I want to thank you so much for making ****_You Look More Like a Puff Ball Than a Dragon_**** the number one reviewed Fem!Natsu story and the number one reviewed Fairy Tail and -Man crossover! THANK YOU! (cries!)**

**Part of this was inspired by kittylover195678's idea!**

* * *

Natsu ran into the dining hall at full speed. She was panting lightly by the time she reached the table where all of her friends sat, exorcists included. Happy flew in shortly after her and landed on her head.

With a look of fiery passion that surprised her friends momentarily, Natsu shouted, "ALLEN WALKER!" she pointed a finger at said exorcist while the blue exceed on her head mirrored her actions. "IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN OUT EAT ME! THERE FOR, I HERE BY CHALLENGE YOU TO AN EATING CONTEST!" the exorcists face faulted, not quite used to the mage's eccentric behavior. Her guild mates, however, paid her no mind, this wasn't the craziest thing she's ever done. Hell, this was relatively normal.

"Natsu," Erza's calm yet fierce and demanding voice said. "I shall judge this contest! DEFEND FAIRY TAIL'S PRIDE! The contest will be how much food they can eat in fifteen minutes." again, the exorcists face faulted. Wasn't Erza the stoic, level headed one that was like Kanda in personality?

"Do you except, Allen?" Grey asked in a board tone.

"Uh.. ok?" Allen answered nervously, he honestly would agree to anything as long as he was free from the pinkette and the red head's anger.

"YOSH! LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!" Natsu shouted. The dragon slayer had been waiting for this! She even skipped breakfast so she could have the advantage! Picking up their forks, the two exorcists began to eat.

_0:0:45_

Not a minute had gone by before they each had two plates cleared. If anyone in the black order hadn't been alerted to their 'fight' from all of the shouting, they defiantly were now due to the duo's loud and obnoxious eating habits. By the time they had each reached their fifth plate, the finders in the room started placing bets. Most of them betted on Allen, seeing as they knew fist hand how much he could eat.

_0:2:56_

Erza nodded the entire time as she watched the two engage in battle. She had been carefully watching how much each person had ate. Although it may not look it, Natsu was actually ahead by two chicken legs, three scoops of mashed potatoes, and a bowl of ramen. If it weren't for Erza's trained eyes, she would have not been able to keep track of how much they were ahead by. To everyone else in the room, the contest looked like a blur of color and distasteful sounds.

_0:7:38_

Natsu lept at the next plate with out most ferocity. She was not going to back down! Allen can stuff it! This was her game, and they were in her territory now. Natsu had a strategy of course, food was one of the things she got serious about. She was lacing her stomach with fire to burn the contents of the food so that it would reduce the size of the food that landed in there, thus leaving more room for more food! It was a fool proof plan! Though, she had never used it before, the dragon slayer hoped that it would work.

_0:10:47_

Grey's eyes were glued to Natsu's face the entire time. Honestly, he had never seen her eat with so much… gusto? Usually, she doesn't put _that _much food away that _quickly_. Sure he had seen her eat that much before, but never that fast.

_'Sooner or later, your going to choke baka..'_ Grey thought while he watched with distain at the lack of manners. Usually, Erza would beat Natsu until she used correct manners; Erza was nitpicky about those things.

'_But,' _Grey thought as he noticed that one of Erza's hands were clenched painfully in a fist by her side, _'perhaps Erza is letting it go this time… and is instead just trying to enjoy the time we have, here and now with Natsu… no matter how gross and disgusting it is.'_

_0:14:30_

"THIRTY SECONDS!"

Natsu shoveled down four more plates before time was called.

"AND TIME!" Natsu put down her utensils with a sigh and patted her belly. It looked like a balloon! Allen wasn't any better, his was practically the same size.

"I think that was the most food I've ever eaten in one sitting…" Allen grumbled out.

"Chaaaaa~" Natsu's reply was more of a sound than words… she wasn't the brightest mage…

Erza looked over the dishes and what was left on their current plates, and cross-referenced that with what she had kept track of in her mind. Nodding, Erza signaled that she had reached a verdict.

"Allen has eaten 42 full plates and 3/4 of one." Erza paused slightly for dramatic effect. "And, Natsu has, somehow, managed to eat 47 full plates of food and three sticks of fire, which do not count. The winner is Natsu!" Natsu pumped her fist into the air, only half registering what was happening.

"Fly higher Happy~! The sun looks like a big bowl of ramen~! Kyaaa~ Chaaa~!" Natsu said in a dazed state with swirls in her eyes. "Don't eat Laxus's hair Happy! It'll shock you and then we can't go to the moon for milk and cookies with moon-people and tiny, green, little men~!" Grey sweat dropped as well as every one else present. "MOOOOO~! Space cows! Kyaaa~!" after hearing this go on for too long, Erza promptly knocked the poor girl out, not wanting her to suffer from her current food induced coma of sorts, and brought Natsu to the dragon slayer's room.

* * *

_Twitch._

Allen was having some… energy conservation problems. Normally, he ate some where between 8-11 plates of food to satisfy the needs of his parasitic type innocence.

_Twitch._

But, Allen had never eaten 42 plates of food before. And the energy that he was getting was a little more than usual.

_Twitch._

So… he had a little extra energy.

_Twitch._

Ok.. so maybe a little was an understatement…

Allen twitched. And twitched again, twich, twich, twich, TWICH! UGGGGG!

Allen finally gave into the inner surplus of energy that he had attempted to fight back in vain.

He had so much energy, he was, quite literally, bouncing off the walls. He ran every where, bothered everyone he could find by asking them questions- ranging from 'HI!~ WHATS YOUR NAME? IM ALLEN!~' to 'DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR PANTS ARE SPARKLEY!?' to 'NANANANANANANANAN~~~~! ANANNANAANAN~~! HEHE! YOUR BREATH SMELLS FUNNY! DID YOU WASH YOUR ARMPITS TODAY~?'- and running around with his innocence activated while destroying anything he could get his hands on.

"Hyper, hyper, HYPER! Move, move, MOVE! HAHAHAHAHAHHAH~ AHAHAHAHH~ YAAAAAA!~" Allen's odd cries were heard all thought the Black Order that day. "NAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!" Allen shouted on the top of his lungs.

That day, the black order made a silent pact, NEVER let Allen over eat again.

* * *

Natsu awoke for the second time that week to loud obnoxious shouting that could only belong to one person. Allen.

After the first time, she had demanded to get her walls sound proofed. Apparently, the science department did a half ass job, considering that the ringing in her ears was only half as bad as before.

_'Maybe I broke him…' _Natsu wondered. _'Nah..'_ she brushed the idea off. There was no way that the yelling had anything to do with her.

After lazily swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she got up and stretched out the kinks in her back. Putting her vest back on, she opened the door. But, she didn't even get one step out before the most horrible feeling over came her. It seemed that her fool proof plan, wasn't that fool proof. The proud dragon slayer proceeded to run out of her room as fast as her feet could take her, screaming all the way, "I GOTTA POO!"

A second pact was formed, with the terms of agreement similar to the last.

* * *

By that night, both Natsu and Allen, had deflated in both size and their 'special circumstances'. They had both been placed in their rooms, seeing as they had both passed out eventually.

Natsu had woken only moments before. The dragon slayer was feeling quite guilty actually. She felt horrible that she did not take into consideration that Allen might have an eating disorder! (She has absolutely no idea what happened to Allen. All she was told was that Allen went crazy from over eating. She also has a 'less developed' mind than other people her age…)

Natsu made up her mind. She was going to apologize to Allen, right now. Walking out of her room with a new found confidence and with out the urge to poo, she headed to Allen's room. Or, at least, where she thought Allen's room was. Natsu wasn't very good with directions. She got lost at least a dozen times before she found his room.

Natsu lightly knocked on the door. Normally, Natsu wouldn't knock lightly, she likes to enter with a bang. But in this case, she didn't want anyone from the Order wakening and returning her to her room. Currently, she was under a 'house arrest' of sorts.

When Natsu received no answer, she pushed open the metal door only to find Allen sleeping like a log. Chuckling slightly, she sat down on the end of his bed, accidentally knocking the side table in the process.

_Plop._

Natsu looked down. She had knocked over a book. Picking the book up to return it, she stopped half way and read the title.

_Journal_

'_huh, a journal, most likely Allen's.'_ a shit eating grin spread across her face. Natsu opened the book and started reading.

_Day 1: My arrival at the Black Order._

_The cliff was huge! I can't believe that the Order would put their head courters on top of something that dangerous! Climbing up it was harder than it looked. Although Tim did help a bit. The gate keeper declared me an Akuma because of my pentacle. I guess that was to be expected. It didn't seem to get a reading before hand, which I am assuming is a result to my… other side. I was so relieved when Kamui didn't check to see if I was human, he assumed that only _humans_ are easily subjected to curses… My synchronization rate with my innocence was 82%. I hope that I can get that higher. I hope that Mana is proud of me. After all, I am doing all this for him. Because at the end of the day, I keep walking._

Natsu narrowed her eyes as she read the entry. What…? The Igneel thing was making her mind twist enough, but adding this in… was there more to this whole thing? Natsu skipped ahead a little.

_Day 5: Natsu's arrival._

_Today I was greeted by a very odd sight. A pretty girl with pink hair and bipolar tendencies, saved me from a giant robot by kicking it's head off. She was quite friendly, and proved to be nice company. Her name is Natsu Dragneel. But, what I was not ready for at all was when she challenged Kanda to a fight… and won! No one has ever beaten Kanda! It was strange though, after she won she turned to me and shouted, 'PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, GREY!'. Honestly, I wonder who this 'Grey' person is. They seem like an interesting character. No matter how crazy Natsu is, I feel some sort of… attraction or a pull towards her. It's strange…_

Natsu blushed slightly. Allen thought she was pretty? She looked over at his sleeping form and chuckled lightly. Then the words he wrote from his first entry came back to her.

What if Allen really wasn't human. What if it wasn't Igneel. What if there was more to this whole thing. Why would Igneel tell her to be partners with someone who possibly had horrible secrets? And the pull, Natsu thought about that for a moment. She… she felt it too! Like there was something almost _literally_ pulling them together! Was this one of the side affects of becoming a partner?

Natsu shook her head and laid down on the lower half of the bed and fell asleep.

Little did Natsu know that she had only hit the tip of the iceberg, and an avalanche was coming soon.

* * *

**Yes, I ended it here. Sort of a cliff hanger, but not really. Haha… cliff hanger.. avalanche.. ice berg… hehehe… Moving on!**

**For all of the AllenxNatsu fans, the next chapter will be AllenxNatsu centric as well as KandaxErza moments!**

**So, I plan on making Allen's room the new 'Lucy apartment' in the sense that all of the mages appear there randomly. Yes or no?**

**Who wants to see a Happy meets Timcampy moment! Yes or no?**

**What is Allen hiding? I plan on making Allen slightly different from the cannon.**

**So far the pairing count is at:**

**NatsuxGrey- 31**

**NatsuxAllen- 23**

**Keep voting and R&R!**

**~slayerofthewind**


	11. Chapter 9: For The Love of Pointy Things

**Oh… my… God… I LOVE YOU!~ Thank you guys so much! You Look More Like a Puff Ball Than a Dragon has BROKEN 100 reviews~!**

**Special thanks to -, my 100****TH**** reviewer!**

**I am extremely sorry that this update is so late! A lot of crap was going on in my life and I haven't had the chance to sit down any type out this chapter.**

**Anyways…. I give you chapter 9!**

* * *

**Last time:**

What if Allen really wasn't human. What if it wasn't Igneel. What if there was more to this whole thing. Why would Igneel tell her to be partners with someone who possibly had horrible secrets? And the pull, Natsu thought about that for a moment. She… she felt it too! Like there was something almost _literally_ pulling them together! Was this one of the side affects of becoming a partner?

Natsu shook her head and laid down on the lower half of the bed and fell asleep.

Little did Natsu know that she had only hit the tip of the iceberg, and an avalanche was coming soon.

* * *

**Now:**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHREEEEHHHAAAAHHHHHH!" in other words, a loud scream ripped through the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Allen demanded, pulling the covers up to cover his beat red face. Natsu blinked slightly.

"Sleeping, same as you. Your bed's comfortable." she replied lazily as she snuggled in to a pillow.

"No, no, no, NO! Your supposed to be in your room, in YOUR bed! Why are you here?!" Allen reiterated, still blushing.

"Geze, it's not that big of a deal. Like I said, sleeping. You do know what sleep is right?" Natsu asked now concerned for his heath. "AHH! You have a fever too?" Natsu put the back of her hand to Allen's forehead.

"No! I'm fine, Natsu." Allen said while swatting away the pinkette's hand.

"Oh, ok! Then lets go! I want to go see if we can get a mission! Its too quiet around here! Kibbles left on a mission a few days ago!" Natsu said, still getting Kanda's name wrong.

'It was quiet until you and your friends showed up.' Allen thought with a sigh.

"Come on! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" the dragon slayer said as she ushered Allen out of his room. As soon as Allen exited the door, Natsu grabbed his hand and ran at full speed towards the dining hall, Allen flopping in the wind as she went.

* * *

Allen had never been more thankful to see the doors of the dining hall in his life. He stumbled though the doors and collapsed to his knees, resting his forehead on the ground. That girl was crazy…

* * *

Erza was not one that you could call dumb. She wasn't quite smart as well. The word 'idiot' fit best seeing as it was a common trait amongst Fairy Tail members. It spread almost like wild fire. Erza was brighter than most 'idiots' in the guild. She could come up with thousands of different battle strategies in a blink of an eye and take her opponents down even faster. Erza could notice when the magic in the air around her was disturbed, if it was 'scared' or if someone's magical capabilities were off or dark.

Erza sat in the corner of the dining hall, observing her surroundings. As the self appointed strategist and 'smart one' if Team Natsu, she could never be too careful. The situation that her team was currently in was too farfetched for the information they had currently gathered already to be the strait forward truth. There had to be something else. She knew for a fact that you did not have to die to change worlds, seeing as Erza was still up and breathing before and after she came here as well as the rest of Team Natsu, sans Natsu.

Erza was better than most at seeing though deception and lies. She had developed many ways to do so. Actually, she had about ten. Sometimes, more than one method needed to be applied to a situation to get an answer. Often, one method would reveal a clue and the next method would find a different one.

Having confidence of her superior brain capacity, Erza vowed that she would get to the bottom of this mystery. One method at a time.

Erza started with method number one: '_What would I do if I were an evil genius…'_

A sadistic grin found its way to Erza's face as her sword found its way to her hand in a faint burst of yellow light.

_'Ohhhhhhh Natsu~….' _Erza thought merrily.

Yay.

* * *

Natsu's pinky finger on her left hand started to twitch, the twitching becoming more frantic with each passing second. The dragon slayer's eyes widened.

Her 'Erza is out to kill me' radar was going off. Levy installed it for her years ago after that one incident…

"RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed as she began her assault on the Lavi Appointed™ puff ball. Natsu dropped the plate of food she was holding and jumped to the side.

Natsu looked up at her attacker with a gob smacked expression clearly written on her face. "What the Hell, Erza?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm thinking like an evil genius to see *slash* if it *slash* will help me figure out this mystery!" Erza replied in between attacks.

"You're doing THOES messed up deduction techniques!? Damn it! I thought Master BAND those!" Natsu said as she continued to narrowly dodge Erza's pointy sword.

"Stay still damn it!"

"And let you slaughter me?! HELL NO!"

"I'm trying to save you! The person after you has to have some sort of motive!"

"SAVE ME!? You're trying TO KILL ME DAMN IT!"

"I'm thinking like the enemy!"

"TO HELL YOU ARE! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"I would never try and kill you! You're my best friend!"

"REALLY NOW? THEN I'M SERIOUSLY STARTING TO DOUBT YOUR DEFINTION OF 'FRIEND'!"

"Stop moving, Natsu! This is for the betterment of the team!"

"GOD DAMN IT, ERZAAAAAA!"

* * *

'_Method number one was a failure…' _Erza thought sadly to herself. Natsu continued to glare at her from across the room. Natsu had made sure that she was the farthest possible distance away from 'the red haired demon fairy'. '_Initializing method number two…' _Erza crackled with glee, _'Interrogate prime suspects…'._

* * *

Erza silently snuck up behind Allen, who had been heading back to his room. Erza would not allow that, he was too suspicious.

_'Just who are you, 'Natsu's partner'?'_. Erza thought. He was one of her top suspects, seeing as he claimed to be Natsu's partner. And from what information she had gathered from Natsu, Igneel had told her that he was to be her partner. '_Suspicious…'_

Double checking to make sure that no one was looking, Erza quickly wrapped a hand around Allen's mouth and dragged him into a closet.

When Erza had finally un-gagged him, Allen yelled, "What's your problem! You don't just gag someone and throw them into a closet!" Erza's face took on a dark look, her eyes glinted with an unreadable emotion, and her hair flared out behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. Allen began to sweat.

"A-Allen W-Walker, ma'm." he gulped.

Apparently, this wasn't a good enough answer for the reequip mage because the next second, Erza had Allen by the neck and was violently shaking the poor boy while screaming, "WHO ARE YOU REALLY?!" and "WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!?"

By the time Allen managed to escape the demon's hold, he was nothing more than a twitching mess on the floor mumbling about how all females are crazy (Natsu and Erza).

* * *

Feeling slightly dejected after her failed interrogation of 'Allen' (Erza refused to admit that Allen was truly Allen, so thus she calls him 'Allen'), Erza decided that she had to rethink her interrogation methods. Apparently, you can't 'scare' the answer out of someone. But, Erza always had a back up plan and went with interrogation method number two.

Erza made her way around the Black Order headquarters to find Prime Suspect #2: Lavi.

* * *

Lavi was having a fine day. He got to watch a crazy one-sided fight between two beautiful women, Panda had given him a complement, Lavi had discovered his first piece of fan mail (which was actually Happy and Natsu pulling a prank on him. Lavi should have been able to figure this out considering how the edges were burned, the content of the letter was extremely stupid, and it was signed with a paw print and a doodle of a fish), and Lavi got to draw on Allen's face when Lavi found him passed out in a closet.

Nothing could knock him off his pedestal. Too bad he didn't account for the sadistic-crazy-demon-lady-with-an-obsession-with-p ointy-things (her friends call her Erza) charging at him.

The last think Lavi remembered was a blur of scarlet and a very sharp object stabbing his behind.

* * *

Erza had also failed to realize that one can not simply 'slash' the information out of someone. Sadly, Erza still refused to admit that this was true seeing as it would go against her life motto that swords can solve anything. But she wasn't about to sit back and watch these seemingly innocent people (which she also failed to realize were all accommodators for INNOCENCE, and thus _innocent_) get away with crime.

Erza crossed Prime Suspect #2 off her list and moved on to Prime Suspect #3: Kimba, or was it Kita? She couldn't remember…

* * *

After her talk with Natsu, Erza decided that she was going to try a whole new way of interrogation.

**~0o0o FLASH BACK o0o0~**

_"NATSU!" Erza yelled as she approached the pink haired girl._

_"I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS ALL HAPPY'S IDEA!" Natsu exclaimed with panic evident in her voice. Natsu had already been beat up once today, she didn't want to get beat up a second time because of a prank. Erza blinked slightly._

_"What?" the reequip mage asked confused by Natsu's sudden out burst. Natsu scratched the back of her head chuckled uneasily._

_"Hehehe… SO! Erza! What's up?" Natsu said quickly, trying to avoid any further interrogation from Erza._

_Forgetting Natsu's suspiciousness, Erza asked, "Natsu, if you were interrogating someone, how would you get them to talk?" Natsu rubbed her chin, contemplating an answer (unfortunately, Natsu did not use the word 'contemplating' as she thought about the question. The word does not exist in her limited vocabulary)._

_"I dunno. I think I would try and scare them," Erza sighed, she should have known better than to ask Natsu of all people about interrogation. "But, I could try and slip some sort of truth telling potion thingy in their food! Yeah! And then it would make them turn green with polka dots, Oh oH! And maybe some flowers would grow out of their ears! Wouldn't that work, Erza? Erza?" Natsu looked around, but the spot that Erza once stood was no longer occupied._

**~0o0o END FLASH BACK o0o0~**

The pink haired dunce had been little to no help. But, Erza did decide that if one of her methods was something that Natsu had managed to come up with, than she needed a new plan.

_'Target in sight.'_

"Hello, Kimba." Erza greeted. A vain popped on 'Kimba's' head.

"Its Kanda." he spat back.

"I see you have a sword." Erza said dryly. Kanda resisted the urge to face palm.

"Yes."

"That's nice." Erza said and then proceeded to stare down the blue haired man. Although he did not show it, Kanda was starting to get uncomfortable. "I'll be leaving now," Erza said and then walked off.

_'Interrogation success, Prime Suspect #3 admits to carrying a weapon that could potentially harm Natsu.'_

If only Erza had been just a tad smarter. She would have made a great smart person.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter was mainly Erza centric. I had to start the KandaxErza relationship somewhere… They needed to be introduced first before I could write about anything in between them.**

**So far the pairing count is at:**

**NatsuxGrey- 46**

**NatsuxAllen- 54**

**Wow! Allen made a huge comeback! If you are a Grey fan, no need to fear, the voting has not closed yet!**

**I talked with a few of my buddies and decided to put some possible upcoming stories here. I have over 40 and I need to get some of these ideas on the site! There are three story previews with the title of the story, which fandom(s), and the summary. Please vote on which story you would like to see! (vote number 1, 2, or 3)**

**1. Title: Binding a Soul**

**Fandom: Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Summary: Maka was never scene with out a book by her side. She had always thought that books were always an amazing source of information. So when she finds a book on alchemy, she decides to try it for herself. However, she never could have guessed it would lead her here... Then again, where exactly is here..? EdxMaka**

**2.** **Title: The Aftermath**

**Fandom: Soul Eater**

**Summary: The final battle against the Kishen was over all thanks to Maka and her courage. Now, as the DWMA struggles to recover, Maka Albarn and Death Scythe Soul Eater continue their partnership with the discovery of Maka's weapon blood. But this time, Maka and Soul strive to turn Maka into a Death Scythe. SoulxMaka**

**3.** **Title: The Afterlife is for Losers**

**Fandom: Fairy Tail and -Man**

**Summary: Never in a million years did Lisanna imagine that when she 'died' in the hands of her brother, she would wake up here with some sort of permanent Take Over transformation on her left arm… and as a five year old.**

**Please vote for Allen or Grey AND vote if you want to see story 1, 2, or 3!**

**~Slayerofthewind**


	12. Chapter 10: Little Boxer Problem

**Hello my faithful readers! I was shocked by the number of reviews I got for the last chapter! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying my story!**

**If you can't tell already, this is NOT a serious fic. I'm basing my writing style for this fic off of Fariy Tail. Serious when something is serious, but other than that it's a complete laugh.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Dixon Cider (Guest)! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I really wish that you had signed in before you reviewed so that I could PM you on your birthday (the 27 of May)! I tried so hard to get this out on the 27th but, my family kept me out of the house all day! :'(**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~ DIXON CIDER!~**

**And in honor of Dixon Cider's birthday, this chapter will be a AllenxNatsu one! Some major plot development in this chapter!**

**A big thank you to my new beta, Azurealean!**

**ALSO! I apologize, I have been misspelling Gray's name! I had spelled it Grey but it really is Gray! I have fixed it in this chapter.**

* * *

**_Previously_**_… _

'Interrogation success, Prime Suspect #3 admits to carrying a weapon that could potentially harm Natsu.'

_If only Erza had been just a tad smarter. She would have made a great smart person._

**_Now…_**

"Gray!"

"…"

"Hey, Gray!"

"…"

"Gray! Wait up!"

"…"

"… Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!~"

"…"

"Gurr… What the hell, Gray? Why won't you talk to me?"

"…"

"… Are you still mad about the prank?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"…"

"Hey! It was your fault! You should have known better than to try and make me eat a frog. That's where I draw the line with food! Damn! Those things are gross!"

"…"

"I feel like I'm talking to a wall now."

"…"

"HEY ALLEN~! COME OVER HERE!" Natsu- if that wasn't obvious already- shouted at said white haired exorcist.

"Yes, Natsu?" Allen sighed, a glint of fear in his eyes. '_So much for having a peaceful morning... '_ Anything that the pink haired girl did was crazy and most of the time ended with him in some sort of physical pain. At the moment, he didn't want to be involved with her unintentional malicious tendencies. It had been a week since the 'She-Devil' (common name: Erza) incident. He shivered at the memory.

"Why won't Gray talk to me?" she asked cutely. Natsu currently had a finger on her lips, her head cocked to the side, and was staring at the two boys with her 'Dragon-Doggy' eyes. She practically radiated innocence (unintentional pun. Not the weapon…) with a comical background of sparkles and flowers. Gray and Allen felt their faces heat up.

"E-er, um," Allen struggled to find the right words. "…You dyed his clothes green with polka dots and had flowers grow out of his ears. I'd be mad too…"Allen replied carefully. Why was she so damn cute?! "Wonder where you got that idea…" Allen muttered to himself. Gray chose this time to slip away before he lost control and kissed the object of his affections. Cuteness was a curse.

On the other side of the Black Order headquarters, Erza sneezed… and then proceeded to tackle the person next to her, demanding that they use the counter spell to reverse the 'sickness' that they had bestowed upon her.

"Hey, did anyone just hear that?" Natsu asked, her ears twitching slightly. "It sounded like Erza tackling someone… Nah, Erza's tackles are usually louder. Right, Gray? …Gray?" Natsu looked around very fast. "DAMN IT! HE GOT AWAY!" the pink haired girl said off handedly. "Hey, Allen!"

"Yes?"

"Will you help me get Grey to talk to me again? He's never ignored me before and I don't know how much more of it I can take. He's my best friend… I- I don't want to lose him over a prank…" Natsu looked down at her hands with sad eyes.

Allen felt his heart clench. It was obvious to him that Gray was justtemporarily mad, as any normal person would be over a prank, but for Natsu to be that concerned over a tiny bump in their friendship? …It made him feel…

Jealous.

Allen wanted that kind of relationship with the girl, her being constantly concerned over his well being. Her caring for him, her friendship, her… love?

Allen was momentarily stunned by the last thought, but as he thought it over, he came to a conclusion. Allen wanted that. He wanted her love.

Unknowingly to Allen, that decision had awakened something in his ever-so-fragile mind, something that Mana and he tried so desperately to dispose of.

"Sure," Allen answered. If he didn't have that relationship now, then he could try and build it.

Natsu's mood immediately brightened, causing Allen to once again classify her as bipolar. Seriously, how many emotions can run through this girl in a few minutes?

"Thank you, Allen! You're the best!" she said happily as she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Allen blushed at the contact.

"Don't mention it. I'm happy to help," Allen replied bashfully with a nervous chuckle. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Really," Natsu insisted, "you don't understand how much this truly means to me. You see, when I arrived at the guild," Natsu cringed as she said that, she had been trying hard to forget. "I was bullied a little bit. We were only five, after all. Grey was the one who stood up for me, he accepted mein the guild. I really owe so much to him…" Natsu trailed off, as she released the white haired boy from the hug. Allen was floored, he had not expected their bond to run that deep. If anything, it made him more envious.

"So how do you plan on getting him to talk to you again, Natsu?" Allen asked. Although he did promise to help, he wanted to know what ideas the girl had.

"Huh, I dunno. Usually when someone's not talking to me, I beat their ass into the ground, and then they start talking again!" Natsu said happily. Allen listened with a sweat drop that threatened to pull his weight to the ground.

"Maybe a gift?" Allen suggested helpfully.

"Well, he loves…. Um-er-OH! I know! BOXERS! I'll get him a new pair of boxers. Heheh~ I'm so smart!" Natsu patted herself on the back.

"Boxers?" he asked indignantly.

"Yep!"

"Why boxers?" Allen continued to ask.

"Cuz Grey's an Ice mage! Duh!" Natsu replied. It was the obvious answer.

"How does that answer my question, and what's an Ice mage?" Allen asked. Natsu gave Allen a look that clearly said, 'and they call me the idiot.'

Yes, Natsu. They do call you an idiot because you are one.

"An Ice mage is someone who makes things go BOOM by using Ice! Their BOOM'S usually sparkle!" Natsu answered happily. Allen face palmed, that didn't answer his question at all.

Giving up on the Ice mage part, Allen tried again, "And the boxers?"

"Ice mages all have the really annoying habit of unconsciously stripping! Grey spends more time just in his boxers than he spends eating!" Allen chose to ignore her horrible analogy, but, her answer did prove to be slightly helpful.

Natsu considered this for a moment before replying, "They can't just be any boxers, they have to be the perfect boxers! A pair that will force the ice princess to reaccept my friendship!"

"So how do you plan on getting these … boxers?" Allen asked Natsu.

"That, my dear partner, is where you come in." Natsu smirked. The exorcist began to pale. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid! "You see, I know absolutely nothing about boxers!" Allen face faulted. "So, I need you, a guy, to go find them for me!"

"How do you suppose I do that? It's not like I can run around the Black Order, asking every guy if they happen to own a 'perfect pair of boxers'?" Allen palled even more when he saw Natsu's smirk widen.

"That's exactly what you'll do!" Natsu grabbed his shoulders, despite her smaller size. "This is something that is very important to me, ok? Please for the love of the dragons, get. The. Perfect. Pair!" Natsu abruptly spun around and ran off, leaving Allen in her dust.

* * *

Allen sighed_. 'Might as well get this over with already. There's no way to stop my impending doom…'_

"Hey, Kanda?" Allen called out. Kanda turned his head ever so slightly. Once Kanda saw that it was Allen, Yu proceeded to walk away. "KANDA!" Allen tried again, Kanda still didn't bother turning around, and kept walking. Allen jogged to catch up to him. "Kanda, do you think you could loan me a pair of boxers?"

Kanda attempted to slash Allen with Mugen. Allen took that as a no.

* * *

"Hey, Lavi, come here a second." Allen said as he waved Lavi over.

"Sure thing." Lavi walked over to Allen. "What's up?"

"I need your help." Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how can I help you?"

"It's with Natsu…" Lavi laughed loudly.

"Eh? So you finally want to make a move on her? She may be beautiful, but I already have my eye on someone else. So, you've come to me to learn my great ways of getting a girl!" Lavi exclaimed happily. Lavi got fan mail, and now an apprentice! Lavi could see it now, Allen with newly dyed red hair (which, Lavi had mused, wouldn't be so hard to do considering that Allen's hair was white), an eye patch, and a bandana!

"NO! That's not at all what I need help with! Well, not entirely, but I need you to help me get her a pair of boxers." Lavi blinked, and blinked, then decided, 'you know what? I'm gonna blink some more'. So he did.

"Well, that's not the best way to impress a girl, but hey, if that works for you, in some really weird, creepy way…" Lavi trailed off; Allen interrupted him, Allen's face flushed from embarrassment.

"No, you see, Natsu thinks that Gray is avoiding her, and in an effort to reestablish her friendship, she decided to get Grey a pair of boxers. She then passed this responsibility on to me." Lavi sighed, he thought about the pink haired beauty for a moment. She was loud, stupid, brash, unpredictable, stupid, pretty, has a pet flying blue cat, and wielded fire like it was second nature to her_._

Lavi looked over at Allen, who now had a slightly pained look on his face. Allen suddenly spoke up, "I really do want to help her, even if it is the most ridiculous thing I have ever had to do…"

And at that moment, the first AllTsu fan was born.

If Lavi had been female and had less self-restraint, Lavi would've been squealing with hearts in his eyes.

Lavi then smirked, a plan formulating in his head. One that would most likely embarrass Allen (it would probably embarrass Natsu too, but she wouldn't realize that it was embarrassing) and solve Allen's 'little boxer problem'.

"Sure, I'll help you." Allen brightened up at this, Lavi's smirk got a little bigger. "Come with me, I know just what to get." Allen followed, but made one huge mistake.

Never trust a fangirl or fanboy, when they're scheming.

* * *

"Natsu! I got it!" Allen said happily. Natsu smiled a 100 mega watt smile at him. Allen felt his heart melt.

"THANK YOU!~" Natsu yelled as she latched on to Allen again. Allen was startled at first, but then returned the hug, silently marveling that she fit perfectly against him. "I really hope Gray likes it! You don't know how much this means to me, Allen!"

"Well then, I'll hope Gray is not disappointed." Allen said, but then silently added, 'he doesn't deserve your affection anyways…' Allen thought with a slight smirk as he unknowingly tightened his arms around Natsu.

**_'Mine._' **a silent voice said from the back of Allen's mind. The owner of the voice's face broke out into a maniacal grin_. **'It's almost time.'**_

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Cliff hanger!**

**I've gotten a lot of requests to close the pole, BUT, I have two alternate endings planed out that (each) last about 5 chapters. I have carefully planed out this story to last about 35-40 chapters depending on how much I add in each chapter. A lot, yeah, I know, but that's what works for my plot!**

**So, the pole will remain open for a long time! DON'T HATE ME!**

**So far the pairing count is at:**

**NatsuxGrey- 57**

**NatsuxAllen- 69**

**NEW STORY NOTICE~**

**NUMBER 3 WINS! THE AFTERLIFE IS FOR LOSERS! I will be publishing the first chapter of this soon, and will notify all of you readers at the end of a chapter (I HATE 1 chap A/N notes! There will be none of that here!) when I have it up!**

**ALSO: **

**I have new summaries! Yeah, I have over 40 original ideas written out in my notes, I need opinions on which ones to eliminate and which ones are good :).**

**So, same thing as the last chapter, vote which one of the three you want to see!**

**1. Title: It Had to Start Somewhere**

**Fandom: Fairy Tail and Soul Eater**

**Summary: It is said that Excalibur was created when a dragon blew fire on to an ordinary blade. What is not known is that Excalibur was created by the fire dragon, Igneel, for his only daughter, Natsu. The two grew up together, becoming the first weapon and meister. Now, they're ready to take the world of magic by storm. Fem!Natsu GreyxFem!Natsu**

**2. Title: The Truth That Lies Beyond the Gate**

**Fandom: -Man and Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Summary: Getting lost in the ark is one thing, but accidentally falling through a huge door labeled 'the gate' that just so happens to lead to a different world, is something entirely different. Fem!AllenxEd**

**3. Title: Dips in Destiny**

**Fandom: Fairy Tail**

**Summary:** **What if Natsu and Wendy kept their magic in Edolas? How would that change the story line? Fem!Natsu Male!EdoLucy NatsuxEdoLucy**

**So, VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**

**~Slayerofthewind**


	13. Chapter 11: Friday the 14th

**I AM SOOOOOO SOOOORRRYYYYYY for this extremely late update! I had writers block and my brothers occupied all of my time (they are annoying little people). I haven't had a lot of time to write so I typed this up as quick as I could.**

**Sorry it's so short~! I promise the next chapter will be over 3k.**

**So… GIVE ME IDEAS~! I'm all ears.**

* * *

Allen restlessly tossed and turned in his sleep, his brow drenched in sweat and his blankets forgotten, piled in a discarded lump on the side of his bed.

Allen was having a nightmare, that much was obvious, but the cause of the nightmare was nowhere near normal.

* * *

The 14th cackled with glee from the back of Allen's mind. The bind on his soul was weakening, only time would tell when the chains would break and he would completely take over Allen's mind and body. That was the day the 14th was waiting for, but for now, he had to watch the world from Allen's eyes.

The shadowy figure licked his lips slightly, a smirk adorning his features. He remembered the pink haired girl, Natsu. He had discovered her name after sifting through some of Allen's memories. She had been the one to awaken him. The first thing that he had registered upon his awakening was her sweet, sweet scent. When she had pulled back from the hug she gave his container, he had been met with a beautiful face and innocent smile. That smile made him shiver, her aura had radiated power, yet she remained so innocent. He decided that he'd have her. For Allen, for himself.

That was his breaking point. He... or Allen and he would have her, the innocent little vixen, no matter what it takes. All the 14th needed to do now was give his container a... Push in the right direction. Soon, she will fall into their hands. Just she wait...

* * *

Allen shot up in bed with a jolt, painting heavily. His silver hair stuck to his face and head due to the dampness, his heart racing crazily. He took a few deep breaths before gaining his composure. His nightmare was still fresh in his mind, and he didn't think he would forget it anytime soon, the images engraved in his mind, and the shadowy figure's maniacal cackling ringing in his ears.

"It was just a dream, Allen. Don't let it get to you," he repeated over and over to himself. Allen put his head down on the pillow and hoped for the nightmares that plagued him to disappear, to vanish from his memories.

_~o0o~Dream~o0o~_

_Allen found himself holding something. What ever it was it was very warm. _

_Allen looked down to see a petite frame and bright pink locks framing beautiful onyx orbs. Natsu. He was holding Natsu!_

_"Allen?" Natsu asked in a low voice, unintentionally sending shivers down Allen's spine._

_"Yes, Natsu?" Natsu looked up into Allen's eyes. Grey met black and Allen felt like he was slowly losing his way in her eyes, hopelessly lost and unable to look away._

_"I love you, Allen."_

_That was the last straw. Allen swooped down to claim her lips, but before he could even feel her soft lips, everything faded to white…_

_~o0o~End Dream~o0o~_

* * *

Natsu was no idiot _(read: Natsu is an idiot)_. She knew when something was wrong. Ever since Allen helped her get boxers for Gray, Allen has been acting rather... Strange.

The first thing that happened was that he started wearing some black eye shadow under his eyes. Now there were two pandas.

_'Maybe it's a new fashion?'_ Natsu thought to herself.

The next thing that happened was he kept stealing glances at her.

Next, Allen was always glaring at Gray.

Now that she thought about it, Gray was acting different too, though his changes were really starting to freak her out.

He was stripping less around her.

Gray was acting... Nice to her, even when Erza was not around! That was _definitely_ not right.

But what she found the most strange was that they seemed to be having some sort of silent competition between the two of them. Gray was acting like Allen was her, his rival! _She_ was the one who was supposed to be competing with him, constantly bickering and brawling! This was unacceptable!

She was going to get to the bottom of this!

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled in the middle of the dining hall. Everyone stopped to stare at her, wondering what in the world she was planning to do _now_ .

"AYE!" Happy responded with a salute from a table over. Natsu quickly dropped to the ground, did a summer salt over to the table where Happy was (which was about 3 feet away), and then jumped to her feet again.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed loudly. Happy continued to salute. "The time has come, INITIATE PLAN ALFA!" Natsu shouted, oblivious to the fact that the entire black order and Team Natsu were watching her.

Happy's eyes widened comically. "Are you sure? I mean this really calls for plan Alfa?!"

"Yes! Plan Alfa is a GO!"

"AYE!" Natsu proceeded to wrap her scaly scarf around her head in a way so that only her eyes were showing. She placed her hands together in a hand sign. Happy was doing almost the same thing except instead of a scarf, he just had his ears down.

"We are ninja~." Natsu said in her 'ninja voice'.

"Ninja~." Happy echoed, trying to give a mysterious feel.

By now, Team Natsu had all face palmed. Lucy in particular was having a bad case of deja vu.

"Happy~, we must exit ninja like~." Natsu said to the blue Exceed.

"Aye~. I do agree~. This calls for ninja exit 1~." Happy said. Happy then activated his Aera magic, while keeping the same hand sign, wrapped his tail around Natsu, and started to fly out the door, hovering only a foot above the ground, very slowly.

"Ninja~~." the two 'ninja' echoed softly as they left, both of them never changing their so called ninja forms, leaving behind a room full of WTF looks.

Natsu popped her head back in the door. She waved her arms in front of her so that they looked like noodles, and said as she retreated out the door,

"Ninja~~~." the door of the dining hall mysteriously closed behind her.

* * *

Happy and Natsu trailed behind a certain silver haired exorcist as they quickly dashed from hiding spot to hiding spot.

"So far~, he has done nothing out of the ordinary~, aye~." Happy commented.

"I agree~," Natsu replied. Allen suddenly turned down a hallway. "Happy~, we must be stealthyy~ like a ninjaaaa~~~."

"Ninjaaaa~~~. Aye~." Happy agreed.

Over on Allen's side, he was having a bad case of eyebrow twitching. He head heard everything those two 'ninja' had said for the past hour. He was almost at his breaking point.

Allen whipped his head around and yelled, "I know you two are following

me!" Natsu and Happy came out of hiding.

"You are very good to have gotten past the hiding ways of the ninjaaa~~." Natsu said. Allen's eye continued to twitch.

"Would you mind telling me why you are following me?" Allen asked as politely as he could.

They never answered his question. Instead, they slowly retreated backwards saying "Ninjaaa~."

It was at times like this that Allen wondered of he really was attracted to stupidity.

* * *

The 14th gazed through Allen's eyes with a dead paned look. He was still recovering from the dining hall incident.

Who new that is new obsession would be such an idiot (everyone who has met her)? Yet, she managed to amuse him greatly. She was interesting, to say the least. Ah, she would never make life boring (well, that's an optimist's perspective. Some would say 'what the hell did I get myself into?').

* * *

The twin idiots were now trailing the next person that had been showing suspicioususness-ss? Well that's what it sounded like when Natsu said it. Figures.

Natsu took out a gigantic hammer she was hiding in her pocket (she has a lot of pocket space). She planned to hit Gray with it in a ninja like fashion and start a fight!

This time, their target was actually oblivious to their not so subtle stalking.

Natsu raised the hammer above her head, preparing to strike down on Gray's head. She was about to execute her perfect plan when-

"Natsu! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" there stood the she devil, Erza, the person who hated seeing Gray and Natsu fight. Gray turned around to see the object of his affections with a huge ass hammer above her head. She was going to hit him!

True love prevails?... Yay?

Happy was flying behind Erza making gestures with his hands over his neck. _'You're dead'_ was the obvious message.

Natsu looked around in panic. How was she going to get out of this one? Think, think, think!

"Congratulations, Erza! I was told to inform you that you have won this.. Beautiful- yeah! Beautiful- hammer from the contest!" Natsu announced.

"I didn't enter any contest.." Erza said unsertenly. Natsu dropped the hammer -which landed on Gray's foot- and threw her arm around Erza's shoulder.

"Sure you did! Don't you remember?" Natsu tried again. Gray was withering in silent pain on the floor. A look of realization washed over Erza's face.

"That contest!" she said while striking her fist on to her open palm. "I'll be taking this now. Thank you, Natsu." Erza nodded her head curtly, picked up the hammer, and walked away. Gray remained on the floor in obvious pain.

"Ninjaaaa~~." Happy and Natsu said as they made their exit into the shadow. Gray long forgotten.

* * *

**ALL****_ THREE_**** OF LAST TIME'S STORIES ****_WILL BE WRITTEN_****!**

**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my lovely beta, Azurealean~!**

**Review your ideas please~**

**So far the pairing count is at:**

**NatsuxGrey- 65**

**NatsuxAllen- 78**

**Allen is still in the lead!**

**You know the drill…**

**1. Title: The Rockbell Wrench**

**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist and -man**

**Summary: Winry almost drooled. Never before, in all of her years of working on Automail, had she ever seen something so perfect, it was almost like it was calling to her, like it wanted her to buy it. She had to get that wrench! It was on sale too! Exorcist!Winry AllenxWinryxEd (Notes: Winry went through the gate with Ed)**

**2. Title: Online Meister**

**Fandom: Soul Eater and Sword Art Online**

**Summary: Maka Albarn had finally accomplished her live long goal, turning Soul into a Death Scythe. But when Soul is assigned to watch over Asia and the pair are separated, Maka begins to get lonely. So when Lord Death offers her a two year -three star Meister only- mission, she jumps at the chance. The mission was simple: defeat SAO and save as many lives as possible. MakaxKirito**

**3. Title:**

**Fandom: Harry Potter and Naruto**

**Summary: With the last minute drop out from Beauboxtons, Dumbledore found a 'school' that can take its place In the tournament. How was he to know that it was not a school in the first place, or that they could only dispatch one underage member for the tournament? Or should I say a one year long mission to investigate witches and wizards. Fem!Naruto Narutox?**

**Vote~!**

_**As of now, I am accepting story prompts! If I like it, then I'll write it!**_

**~Slayerofthewind**


End file.
